A la rencontre des origines
by Titounou
Summary: Lily et James Potter ont deux enfants jumeaux : Harry et Anne. La premier enfant est le portrait craché de son père tandis qu'Anne ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Lorsque le Seigneurs des Ténèbres arrive, il est anéanti par Harry. Severus Snape choisit alors de prendre la jeune fille sous sa protection, en souvenir de la femme qu'il aimait.
1. Chapter 1: Première année

_Lily et James Potter ont deux enfants jumeaux : Harry et Anne. La premier enfant est le portrait craché de son père tandis qu'Anne ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Lorsque le Seigneurs des Ténèbres arrive, il est anéanti par Harry. Severus Snape choisit alors de la jeune fille sous sa protection, en souvenir de la femme qu'il aimait._

 **Chapitre 1**

Severus Snape prend la petite fille dans ses bras. Ses magnifiques yeux verts le fixent avec incompréhension. Anne, du haut de ses un an, ne comprend pas qui est cet homme. Où sont papa et maman ?

Severus sait que ce sera difficile de l'élever en secret. Personne ne devra savoir qui est elle est vraiment. C'est de sa faute si ses parents sont morts… C'est lui qui a parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort. C'est, en quelques sortes, sa façon de se pardonner lui-même.

Il sort de la maison en ruine, les épaules lourdes de son choix, lorsqu'il entend le bruit d'un moteur. Dans l'ombre, il aperçoit Hagrid, le garde-chasse et le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Ce dernier entre pour ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Il s'agit surement d'Harry. Severus aperçoit des larmes couler sur les joues du demi-géant.

Il transplane alors à Pré-au-Lard et se dirige vers l'imposant château accueillant la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Severus s'approche d'un pas énergique et les grilles en fer forgé s'ouvre à son arrivée. Il ne porte même pas attention aux exclamations de joie de ceux qui ont déjà appris la nouvelle.

Devant la gargouille de pierre protégeant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Severus attend en faisant les cent pas. Anne finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, lovée dans une légère couverture. Il ne peut s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'accable et l'écrase alors. Lily est morte désormais et c'est à cause de lui…

Dumbledore apparaît alors au bout du couloir, la mine soucieuse. Il est à peine surpris de voir qui l'attend.

-Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez ici.

Les deux hommes montent les escaliers en colimaçon, et le plus âgé s'assit derrière son bureau, las de sa soirée, tandis que ne sait plus où se mettre.

-Asseyez-vous.

Son ton se veut aimable mais l'on perçoit aisément la sécheresse de ses paroles. Les yeux bleus perçants du directeur font courber l'échine à Severus qui finit par s'assoir à son tour.

-Il me semble que vous me devez des explications, Severus.

-Quand… Quand j'ai compris ce qu'Il voulait faire, je me suis précipitée à Godric's Hollow. Mais c'était trop tard ! Il y avait son corps, étendu dans la chambre des enfants. Je me suis rendu compte de la portée de mes actes. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux, professeur.

-Et qu'en est-il de la petite Anne ?

-Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère. Je n'ai pas résisté à la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Et depuis, je ne l'ai pas lâché.

-Elle devrait grandir avec son frère jumeau, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Je peux m'en occuper, s'empressa de répondre Severus. Je ferais comme si c'était ma propre fille et je l'aimerais comme telle.

-Vous vous rendez compte que la vérité devra être faite un jour ou l'autre.

-Bien sûr… Et pour Harry ?

Dumbledore mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, comme s'il jaugeait son interlocuteur. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à un être qui a trahit sa seule amie ?

-Je l'ai confié à sa tante Pétunia.

-Pardon ? Mais cette femme est ignoble, elle détestait sa sœur plus que tout. Elle sera incapable de s'occuper de lui sans arrière-pensées.

-Mais il grandira loin de toute l'agitation qu'il a provoquée sans même le savoir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses à ce sujet. Mais d'après moi, il s'agirait d'une très vieille forme de magie : l'amour. Celui que portait Lily pour ses enfants les a protégés du mauvais sort.

-Et qu'en est-il du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Il est toujours en vie quelque part, si l'on peut parler de vie dans son cas. Severus, où allez-vous aller maintenant ?

-Je ne peux plus retourner dans la maison de mes parents désormais.

-Restez à Poudlard. Vous serez le nouveau professeur de potions. Ainsi je veillerais autant que vous sur la petite Anne. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir l'identité de ses parents, elle courrait un terrible danger… Dites qu'il s'agit de votre nièce.

-D'accord.

Les jours et les mois à venir ne s'annonçaient pas des plus joyeux pour Severus et sa nouvelle famille. Anne grandira dans le château avec lui, sans savoir qui sont ses parents. Son « oncle » redoute déjà le moment où il lui révèlera la vérité. Car son geste était avant tout de l'égoïsme, histoire de garder un bout de Lily auprès de lui.

De plus, il a reçu l'accord et l'appui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier sert ainsi son propre intérêt. En effet, Harry se forgera son caractère seul, il deviendra celui qui éliminera Voldemort. Et tout ceci, il ne pourra le faire avec une sœur dans les pattes.

 **Chapitre 2**

Les années passent pour le maître des potions qu'est Severus Snape. Il s'est forgé une réputation de terreur des cachots et joue avec cela pour obtenir des résultats de la part de ses élèves, pour la plupart médiocre.

Mais le masque lorsqu'il est en compagnie de sa nièce âgée maintenant de 11 ans. Anne a bien grandit depuis ce funeste jour. Bien entendu, elle ignore tout de cela.

Anne aime se balader dans les couloirs du collège, laissant ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tirant vers le roux jouer dans les courants d'air. Sa plus grande fierté, ce sont ses yeux émeraude. Ils laissent transparaître une gentillesse hors norme mais, pour un œil avisé, on trouve également une subtile lueur de malice.

En effet, Anne adore tendre des pièges à son oncle préféré. Sous ses airs d'ange se cache un vrai petit plaisantin farceur. Il n'est donc pas étonnant de trouver un seau d'eau sur le chemin du terrible professeur de potions, ou encore des petites bêtes dans son lit…

Le reste des professeurs est bien entendu en admiration devant tant de tendresse. Car les seuls sourires que Severus décroche sont destinés à Anne. Une étrange complicité lie les deux êtres.

Et aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour la jeune fille puisque c'est le jour de la rentrée. Durant son enfance, elle a reçu des cours particuliers pour apprendre à lire et à écrire. Mais maintenant, les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer pour elle. Pour le moment, le château est calme, prêt à accueillir les élèves. Anne trépigne d'impatience. Elle a déjà enfilé sa robe noire toute neuve. Dans une de ses poches intérieures, elle a glissé sa baguette magique : en bois de cerisier, elle contient un crin de licorne.

Anne se dirige vers la Grande Salle où son oncle et ses collègues sont en train de prendre le petit déjeuner autour d'une table ronde. Celle-ci sera remplacée plus tard par quatre tables plus grandes, une pour chaque maison, ainsi que par une cinquième table uniquement pour les professeurs.

-Te voilà prête à affronter la journée, à ce que je vois.

Severus est fier d'Anne. Elle est aussi gentille que farceuse, mais elle est avant tout intelligente. Elle retient facilement ce qu'on lui apprend. Du moins quand elle daigne apprendre. Têtue comme une mule, Anne préfère souvent faire ce qui lui plaît plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une salle pour assister à un cours.

Il espère néanmoins que faire partie d'une maison l'aidera à se concentrer sur ses études.

La journée se passe tranquillement. Les professeurs finissent de préparer leurs cours ou profitent du temps qu'il leur reste pour terminer en beauté leur tenue. Anne a toujours trouvé amusant de voir comment le professeur McGonagall se tient droite, lui donnant ainsi un air sévère.

Le soir approche à grands pas. Les bancs sont prêts à accueillir une foule d'adolescents en délire.

Les premières calèches emmènent alors les élèves à partir de la deuxième année tandis que les premières années glissent sur le lac dans plusieurs bateaux, menés par Hagrid. Pendant ce temps, Anne attend patiemment dans la petite pièce réservée aux élèves de première année avant que ceux-ci connaissent leur destin.

Elle est ainsi rejoint par d'autres enfants de son âge, surpris de la voir seule ici. Seul un jeune garçon ne semble pas du même avis. Il s'agit d'un blond aux airs aristocratiques qui s'approche d'elle pour la saluer.

-Content de te revoir, Anne.

-De même, Draco.

Elle lui sourit. Il s'agit du fils d'un grand ami de son oncle, Lucius. Ils ont souvent passé leurs vacances ensemble. Ses pensées sont alors interrompues par un autre garçon :

-Tu es Draco Malefoy ?

-C'est exact. Et vu la couleur abject de tes cheveux ainsi que tes affaires bas de gamme, je dirai que tu es un Weasley.

-Et alors ?

La tension se fait sentir dans la petite pièce. Le blond se tourne vers un troisième garçon :

-Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, Potter.

-Il me semble que je fais ce que je veux à ce niveau-là, répond le dénommé Potter.

La conversation est stoppée net par l'arrivée du professeur de métamorphose qui les prit de bine vouloir la suivre dans la Grande Salle où attendent les autres élèves.

Anne aperçoit son oncle à la table des professeurs lui adresser un signe encourageant. Elle se sent alors d'attaque à affronter la décision du Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci est posé sur un petit tabouret. L'appel des noms peut alors commencer.

-Hannah Abbot.

-Poufsouffle ! crie le vieux chapeau.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, les noms s'enchaînent jusqu'à arriver au fameux Potter. À l'annonce de son nom, des murmures s'élèvent d'un peu partout. Anne comprend enfin de qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, celui qui a détruit le plus grand mage noir de son temps alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

La décision du Choixpeau tarde plus que les autres. Mais après un certain laps de temps, il finit par s'exclamer : « Gryffondor ! »

La table des griffons explosent de joie et ils l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Le survivant est dans leur maison.

-Anne Snape.

Anne se dirige vers le tabouret d'une démarche que se veut rassurée mais ses mains tremblent. Elle s'assit donc sur le tabouret tandis que le Choixpeau lui tombe devant les yeux, cachant ainsi le reste de la salle. Une petite voix s'exprime immédiatement à son oreille.

-Le choix risque d'être difficile. Tu as l'intelligence des Serdaigles, tu es futée comme une Serpentarde et tu sembles fidèles aux gens que tu aimes comme le ferait un Poufsouffle. De plus, je dirais que tu as la puissance magique et la bravoure des Gryffondors. Hum, c'est difficile.

Intérieurement, elle pense fortement à la maison de son oncle.

-Serpentard ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent t'apporter beaucoup de choses. Leur ambition risque de bloquer les tiennes… Alors ma décision semble être la bonne.

-Gryffondor !

La salle apparaît de nouveau devant ses yeux et elle se dirige d'un pas souple vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Les jumeaux Weasley applaudissent cette judicieuse décision. Ils connaissent Anne depuis maintenant deux ans. Ce n'était pas rare de la croiser dans les couloirs mais maintenant, ils vont pouvoir apprendre à la connaître vraiment.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de Severus. Ce dernier semble contrarié mais lui sourit de manière bienveillante. Anne sait qu'il aurait la retrouver dans sa propre maison mais il ne peut contester la décision de l'illustre chapeau.

-Jeunes gens, il est temps de satisfaire vos estomacs. Alors bon appétit !

Sur les paroles du vieux directeur, les plats apparurent dans des récipients en argent de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Les elfes se sont encore une fois surpassés. Les conversations vont bon train et dérivent vers l'origine familiale de chacun. Certains descendent de familles de sorciers alors que d'autres sont nés moldus.

Il est maintenant temps pour chacun d'aller se coucher. Les premières années suivent leurs préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune. Pour Anne, c'est étrange de laisser la chambre où elle a grandit pour finir dans un dortoir. Mais elle décide de prendre ça comme une nouvelle aventure.

 **Chapitre 3**

Le réveil est difficile pour Anne. Elle a passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars. En sueur, elle se dirige vers la salle de bains du dortoir qu'elle partage avec une certaine Hermione Granger, une indienne du nom de Parvati Patil ainsi que Lavande Brown, une fille totalement superficielle qui ne plaît pas à Anne.

Dans le miroir, elle se reconnaît à peine. Son teint rosé d'habitude est devenu blanc comme un linge avec de larges cernes sous les yeux. Et ses cheveux lui semblent complètement plats.

Anne se prépare à la va-vite et descend rejoindre son oncle. Ce dernier affiche une mine inquiète en voyant l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouve sa protégée. Cette dernière se jette littéralement sans ses bras et se laisse bercer.

-Viens, je vais te donner une potion pour te remettre d'aplomb.

Dans les cachots, Severus sort une petite fiole d'une étagère et Anne la boit sans hésitation mais avec une légère grimace. Un nouveau souffle la traverse et elle a maintenant l'impression d'avoir eu un sommeil particulièrement réparateur.

-Merci !

-Va déjeuner maintenant, sinon tu vas être en retard, la gronde Severus.

Un léger bisou sur la joue, et elle repart en direction de la Grande Salle où elle retrouve ses nouvelles amies.

-Alors les filles, prêtes à affronter cette journée ?

-J'espère, répond Hermione. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances à apprendre par cœur tous les livres au programme.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'y mettre alors… constate Anne.

En faisant une petite moue attendrissante, bon nombre de personnes remarque la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter pour paraître jolie aux yeux de tous. Draco remarque son petit manège. Il sait qu'elle fait ça pour attirer les gens vers elle et se faire des amis.

Anne et Draco ont quasiment grandit ensemble quand elle n'était pas au château. Il se souvient encore des courses poursuites dans l'immense jardin des Malefoy ou encore de leurs excursions en montagne. Ces dernières étaient souvent ponctuées de cris de leurs « parents » lorsque l'un des deux enfants faisait mine de tomber dans le vide…

Mais maintenant, ils se voient beaucoup moins. Draco espérait secrètement qu'ils pourraient retrouver leur complicité à Poudlard mais c'était sans compter sur la décision de ce vieux chapeau poussiéreux.

La première de cours de l'année sonne et chacun se dirige vers sa salle de cours. Les premières années commencent avec enchantements avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Pour Anne, c'est extrêmement facile de trouver la salle mais les autres semblent perdus. Dès le premier cours, le fameux Harry Potter et son ami roux arrivèrent en retard car ils se seraient perdus dans les couloirs.

Ce cours fût suivi par celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du professeur Quirell. Personne ne le connaît, pas même Anne qui trouve vraiment désagréable l'odeur d'ail qui flotte dans l'air.

Le vendredi matin, les Gryffondors ont cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards. Anne se réjouit d'avance mais ses camarades ne sont pas du même avis.

-C'est Snape qui est leur directeur, informe Ron, on dit qu'il essaye toujours de les avantager. On verra bien si c'est vrai.

Hermione regarde alors la réaction d'Anne. Elle a peur qu'elle se sente vexée par rapport à son lien de parenté avec le professeur mais elle semble au contraire s'amuser de la situation. Elle est imitée par d'autres élèves qui se demandent comment une si gentille fille peut être de la même famille que la terreur des cachots.

La sonnerie les sort de leur torpeur et ils descendent dans les fameux cachots. À l'appel, Anne trouve étrange le fait qu'il l'appelle Mlle Snape. Puis il émet un léger ricanement :

-Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité.

Anne est installée avec Draco et ils s'amusent de voir Harry devenir rouge. Mais elle se ressaisit en se souvenant qu'ils font partie de la même maison. Elle se focalise donc sur le cours sans plus faire attention aux ricanements de Draco.

Severus commence son cours par des questions. Hermione, fière d'elle, lève la main à chaque fois mais il ne l'interroge pas. Sadique, pense Anne. Les élèves commencent ensuite à préparer une potion contre les furoncles. Le professeur semble fier de sa nièce et de son ami. Tous deux forment une équipe d'enfer ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, comme le remarque vite Severus en passant dans les rangs.

Tout le monde accueille volontiers la pause du déjeuner. Chacun partage ses impressions à propos de la première semaine de cours.

-Alors, les petits nouveaux, s'exclame Fred, on s'amuse bien ?

-C'est l'enfer, répond son petit frère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la bouillie à la place du cerveau. En plus, Snape s'acharne sur nous.

-Ca dépend qui ! réplique Anne.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Ron, ajoute Georges. Cette petite est une tigresse quand il s'agit de sa famille.

Il lui adresse ensuite un clin d'œil pour qu'elle entre dans son jeu.

-Que je t'entende encore parler de mon oncle de cette façon…

Ron pâlit à vue d'œil et baisse les yeux vers son assiette, provoquant l'hilarité des jumeaux. Puis il décide de détourner la conversation en se tournant vers Harry :

-Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi chez Hagrid ?

-Vous lui transmettrez le bonjour de ma part ! s'exclame Anne en prenant la direction de la table des professeurs. Severus ?

-Appelle-moi « Monsieur » quand il y a des élèves, s'il te plaît.

-Rabat-joie, boude-t-elle. Tu as une heure de libre cet après-midi ?

 **Chapitre 4**

-Alors ? Comment se passe ta première semaine en tant qu'élève ?

-Ca peut aller. Je suis les cours, même si je les trouve assez simple.

-C'est normal, tu as eu un précepteur.

-Mais je m'ennuie. Mis à part les jumeaux Weasley, les Gryffondors sont beaucoup trop sages…

-Ne t'avise pas de faire les mêmes bêtises qu'eux, Anne !

-Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que je rigole beaucoup moins qu'avec Draco par exemple.

-Pourtant le Choixpeau a choisit cette maison pour toi, tu devrais t'y sentir bien.

-Je sais…

-Au fait, se remémore Severus. Tu ne fais plus de cauchemars ?

-De moins en moins… Au début, je vois un éclair vert et après je me retrouve dans une petite pièce noire qui rétrécit sur moi. Alors je cris et là je me réveille.

-C'est toujours le même ?

-Oui, sauf que l'intensité diminue au fil des nuits.

Severus connaît l'origine de cet éclair vert, celui qui a tué les parents de la jeune fille qui se tient devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il se promet intérieurement d'en parler à Dumbledore pour connaître son avis sur le sujet…

-Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec Harry Potter ? demande avec innocence Anne.

-Il croit que sa célébrité lui permet de faire ce qui lui plaît et j'ai bien l'intention de lui prouver le contraire. Comme si Monsieur avait la science infuse.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça. Il a l'air gentil et simple.

-Toi aussi, tu as l'air gentille et simple mais on sait tous les deux que tu es surtout un vraie peste, tout ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué.

-Hé !

Anne se jette sur lui et le fait basculer par-dessus sa chaise. De son côté, elle s'emmêle les pieds dans sa robe et tombe à la renverse, provoquant le rire de son oncle. La sonnerie les interrompt dans ce moment de complicité. Severus se dirige vers son cours tandis qu'Anne va à la bibliothèque pour commencer les quelques devoirs que les professeurs leur ont donné.

Elle n'est pas étonnée de voir Hermione plongée dans un livre. Elle s'installe à la même table et sort ses parchemins, une plume et de l'encre.

La semaine suivante arrive avec une note dans la salle commune les informant que les cours de balais volants seraient en commun avec la maison des verts et argents. Ce qui réjouit grandement Anne, malgré une certaine appréhension du fait de voler.

Le lundi après-midi, elle se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie d'Hermione et de Neville. Les Serpentards sont déjà là. L'air arrogant de Draco énerve alors Anne. Pourquoi est-il si différent ? Mme Bibine l'interrompt dans ses pensées.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous. Chacun devant un balai !

Les « debout ! » se font d'abord hésitants pour la plupart puis les balais se lèvent jusque dans la main de leur propriétaire temporel. Anne n'a pas trop eu de difficultés car son oncle lui a montré comment faire l'année précédente.

Le cours se finit plutôt mal. Neville ne maîtrise plus son balai tandis que Draco lui vole son Rapeltout. Harry vole à son secours, c'est le cas de le dire, pendant que Mme Bibine s'absente pour accompagner Neville à l'infirmerie suite à sa chute. Et pour finir en beauté, le professeur McGonagall arrive en furie et emmène Harry.

Puis les semaines passent, le championnat de Quidditch a commencé avec Harry en tant qu'attrapeur, à la surprise générale. Mais le premier match ne se passe pas non plus comme prévu…

En effet, quelqu'un a ensorcelé son balai et le voilà qui voltige dans tous les sens. Il ne contrôle absolument plus son Nimbus 2000. Anne remarque Hermione se diriger vers la tribune des professeurs mais elle est trop loin pour voir pourquoi.

Quand elle revient, une mine satisfaite sur le visage, Harry n'a plus de problème avec son balai et se pose en douceur sur la pelouse. Il porte sa main à la bouche pour finalement cracher le Vif d'or. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il vient réellement de se passer, encore moins Lee Jordan aux commentaires : il reste sans voix.

Le soir dans la salle commune, Anne triture les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle décide donc de rendre visite à son oncle pour lui demander. Ce dernier est dans une colère noire dans leur petit appartement.

-Ce satané Quirell ! Un jour, je découvrirai pourquoi il s'en ait prit à Potter. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Faire ça devant Dumbledore. Et… Anne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais te poser une question mais tu viens de me donner la réponse. Bonne nuit !

-Reviens ici ! Tu ne dois en parler à personne tant que j'en saurais pas plus.

-Dumbledore est au courant ?

-Non, il ne me croira pas tant que je n'aurais pas de preuves. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en trouver. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien !

-Promis.

Quand Anne repart vers la tour des Gryffondors, le soir venu, elle croise Harry, Hermione et Neville. Curieuse, elle suit le petit groupe jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Rusard a l'air ravi quand il leur annonce qu'ils vont dans la Forêt Interdite. Puis il rejoint le château.

-Bonsoir Hagrid !

-Anne ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il s'agit de Draco qui vient de les rejoindre. Anne apprend ainsi qu'ils ont tous les quatre été punis pour avoir traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ton oncle soit d'accord, répond Hagrid.

-Il suffit qu'il ne soit pas au courant et le tour est joué. On y va ?

Devant l'enthousiasme débordant de la jeune fille, il se sent obligé d'accepter et puis, une personne de plus les aidera surement à trouver la licorne blessée. Ils suivent donc un sentier sinueux jusqu'à un embranchement. Hagrid souhaite garder Anne sous sa protection, ainsi que Harry et Hermione tandis que Draco, Neville et le chien Crockdur partent à l'opposé.

-Si vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez des étincelles vertes et en cas de danger des étincelles rouges.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hagrid craint le pire en voyant des étincelles rouges apparaître un peu plus loin. Mais heureusement pour tout le monde, c'est seulement Draco qui trouvait amusant de terroriser Neville en se cachant derrière un arbre. Hagrid change donc les groupes.

-Harry, va avec Draco. Au moins, il ne réussira pas à te faire peur. Anne aussi, comme ça tu pourras contrôler cet imbécile.

Les trois marchent le long du sentier de droite, guettant le moindre signe suspect. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver lorsqu'ils découvrent des tâches de sang argenté à plusieurs endroits.

Ils suivent ces traces et trouvent enfin la pauvre bête. Mais celle-ci n'est pas seule. Une silhouette encapuchonnée est penchée sur la licorne, comme si elle buvait son sang. Effrayée par cette image, Draco s'enfuit en courant, laissant Harry et Anne en état de choc.

La créature se rapproche dangereusement d'eux, beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'ils aient le temps de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Cependant, un bruit de sabots se fait entendre et un centaure chasse ce monstre.

Il s'agit bien d'un centaure du nom de Firenze.

-Il n'est pas prudent de se balader seuls dans la forêt par les temps qui courent.

Puis il jette un coup d'œil vers le ciel et ajoute :

-Mars brille beaucoup ce soir, d'un air énigmatique.

-Mars ? remarque Anne. Ce ne serait pas par hasard le dieu romain de la guerre ?

-Tout à fait, jeune humaine. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner auprès de Hagrid.

Ce dernier est particulièrement soulagé de revoir les deux enfants depuis que Draco est revenu en hurlant de peur.

-Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Je reviendrai demain pour examiner la licorne. Merci encore Firenze.

 **Chapitre 5**

Cette nuit a été particulièrement agitée pour ces jeunes gens. Et elle ne fait que commencer pour Anne. En effet, ses cauchemars font de nouveau leur apparition sauf que cette fois, la petite pièce est remplie d'arbres et de créatures sorties des ténèbres.

De plus, elle est victime somnambulisme. Inconsciemment, elle se lève et se dirige vers le dortoir des garçons, et plus précisément dans la chambre de son frère jumeau. Elle le regarde. Puis Anne fait demi-tour et commence à redescendre les escaliers quand elle rencontre un mur. Le choc contre celui-ci la réveille brusquement.

Mais le mur n'était pas un mur mais plutôt Georges Weasley. Il était en train de monter se coucher à la suite de son frère quand la petite Anne lui est rentrée dedans.

-Anne ? Tout va bien ?

-Je suis où là ?

-En plein milieu de l'escalier des garçons. Coquine, tu voulais espionner nos corps de rêve…

-Quoi ? Mais non, je dormais et je me suis pris un mur et…

-Ce n'est pas très aimable de me comparer à un mur mais tant pis, je m'en remettrais, rigole Georges. Allez, va te recoucher, ça ira mieux demain.

-D'accord.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, ses jambes ne veulent plus la porter. Georges prend donc les choses en main et soulève Anne à la manière d'une princesse. Seulement, les escaliers côté fille ont été ensorcelés pour qu'aucun garçon ne puisse entrer. Ils dévalent donc les escaliers transformés maintenant en toboggan.

-Super…

Anne s'est endormie. Son épuisement physique est total. Georges la porte une nouvelle fois et s'installe dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune, Anne sur ses genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Et c'est ainsi que les premiers Gryffondors qui se lèvent les découvrent. Georges, la bouche grande ouverte, dort profondément avec Anne lovée dans ses bras. La scène est pour le moins attendrissante, quoiqu'étrange. Que font-ils ici ?

-Georges ? Georges !

Réveillé par la voix de son frère, le susnommé s'agite.

-Que… quoi ?

-Allez, debout !

Anne entend alors le remue-ménage autour d'elle et finit par ouvrir un œil. Elle reconnaît le rouge de la salle commune puis le visage de Parvati devant son nez.

-Il était temps que tu te réveilles dis donc. Si on ne descend pas maintenant, on va être en retard pour notre cours de potions.

-Et moi, j'ai métamorphose.

Georges n'avait pas osé bouger, de peur de la réveiller trop brusquement. Mais maintenant, ils sont tous les deux en retard. Les idées en vrac, ils se dirigent vers leur dortoir respectif et changent de robes pour redescendre en même temps.

À peine ont-ils entamés leur croissant que la sonnerie retentit.

-Zut ! s'exclame Anne. J'ai horreur de passer la journée le ventre vide. Tant pis, je mangerais mieux à midi.

Accompagnée de Parvati, Anne se dirige donc vers les cachots pour assister à son premier cours de la journée : potions. Severus attend les élèves à l'entrée, la mine revêche. Il ne fait cependant aucune remarque envoyant l'état de fatigue de sa nièce.

Harry et Hermione, un peu plus loin, sont également fatigués à cause de leur escapade nocturne en forêt. Ron, de son côté, semble satisfait d'avoir été épargné. Bien sûr, le récit de ses amis l'a remué. Qui donc pourrait vouloir tuer une licorne ?

D'après ce qu'Hermione a lut sur le sujet, le sang des licornes permet de survivre à la condition de « vivre » une vie maudite… Harry a envisagé la possibilité que cet être immonde était Lord Voldemort. Lui seul pourrait accomplir un acte aussi terrible si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Un léger ronflement interrompt les pensées de Ron. En effet, Anne vient de se rendormir sur sa table, penchant légèrement vers Draco qui trouve la situation assez comique. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son amie commence à murmurer dans son sommeil.

-Maman… C'est qui ? Maman ? Maman !

Elle se réveille alors en sursaut, ne sachant plus où elle se trouve. Un nouvel éclair vert venait d'apparaître dans son rêve. Severus se précipite vers elle, prenant sa température. Elle a de la fièvre. Il faut immédiatement l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Rejoignez tous vos salles communes. Immédiatement ! Anne, viens avec moi.

Perdue, elle le suit dans le dédale des couloirs. Mme Pomfresh les accueille, sourcils froncés. Elle examine alors à son tour Anne.

-Cette petite manque de sommeil. Je vais lui donner une potion garantie sans rêve.

Anne se laisse entièrement faire ! Severus l'installe dans un des lits blancs pendant que Mme Pomfresh va chercher la petite fiole. Les nimbes du sommeil ne tardent pas à prendre possession de son esprit et elle sombre.

Anne se réveille petit à petit mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elle profite ainsi de la quiétude de la pièce. Elle se souvient clairement s'être endormie à l'infirmerie grâce à une potion. Et elle se souvient aussi du rêve qui a précédé sa venue ici.

Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de berceau. Une femme est alors entrée en panique. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'est précipitée vers un autre berceau pour y déposer un enfant. Des bruits à l'étage inférieur indiquaient qu'un combat faisait rage.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apercevoir un homme dégageant un sentiment de puissance. Il portait une longue cape ainsi qu'une capuche qui cachait son visage.

-Non, cria la femme. Non ! Pas mes enfants ! Prenez-moi à leur place, tuez-moi mais laissez-les ! Je vous en supplie…

-Maman… C'est qui ? Maman ? Maman !

Un éclair vert venait d'anéantir cette femme. L'homme ricanait.

 **Chapitre 6**

-Salut, Anne.

-Bonjour, Hermione.

-Je suis contente que tu te réveilles enfin. Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester ici. Parce que, en attendant, les cours continuent sans toi, ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir rattraper tout ça.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi là-dessus. Je vais gérer.

D'après ce que Severus lui a dit, elle a dormi quatre jours d'affilée. Elle a donc passé le week-end ici ainsi que le lundi et la fin du vendredi. Et aujourd'hui, c'est mardi. Hermione est venue rendre visite à son amie avant d'aller en cours.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas le droit de sortir maintenant que tu es réveillée ?

-Mon oncle estime que je n'ai pas assez dormi et apparemment, j'ai encore de la fièvre. Donc interdiction de sortir !

Anne fait un clin d'œil à une Hermione qui la soupçonne de ne pas vouloir écouter les directives du professeur. Elle plisse les yeux, ce qui fait sourire Anne.

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione file pour ne pas être en retard en sortilèges. Mme Pomfresh arrive au même moment pour lui amener son petit déjeuner au lit. Mais Anne pense déjà à sa sortie. Dès qu'elle sera seule, elle partira.

Chose dite, chose faîte.

Elle se retrouve donc dans les couloirs à vagabonder comme elle le faisait autrefois. Ses pas l'amènent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors puis dans son dortoir où elle change de vêtements avant de redescendre. La plupart des élèves sont en cours, mis à part les troisièmes années qui ont une heure de libre. Parmi eux les jumeaux Weasley en train de comploter un plan contre Rusard, le concierge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? demande Georges.

-Rien, ça se voit, non ?

-Tu ne vas pas en cours, je suppose.

-Non, en effet. J'ai envie de prendre cette journée que pour moi.

Sur ces paroles, elle sort et se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie déserte pour observer le paysage. Elle connait chaque détail de ces collines, des toits de Pré-au-Lard que l'on distingue au loin. C'est l'endroit où elle se sent le mieux. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoie eu cette idée. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore scrute l'horizon. Il se retourne en entendant des pas dans les escaliers.

-Bonjour, Miss Snape.

-Oh bonjour professeur. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. Euh… je vous laisse.

-Tu peux rester, ta présence ne me dérange nullement.

Gênée, elle se rapproche de la barrière, à quelques mètres du directeur.

-Cela tombe bien. Je voulais aborder un sujet avec toi.

-Lequel ?

-Ton oncle, le professeur Snape, est venu me voir récemment pour me raconter que tu faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars. Il est très inquiet pour toi, tu sais. Il m'en a fait part pour connaître mon avis, histoire de savoir si ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période ou si ces mauvais rêves avaient une signification particulière. Tu serais d'accord pour me les raconter ?

Anne réfléchit. Pourquoi ses cauchemars ont une telle importance ? Au pire des cas, ils ne sont pas très importants, elle peut donc les dévoiler sans problème. Elle lui parle d'abord de cet éclair vert puis de la pièce transformée ensuite en forêt. Elle hésite puis aborde le plus récent. La femme puis l'homme dans cette chambre d'enfants…

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas bon pour une jeune fille comme toi de ressasser des rêves. Tu devrais les chasser tout simplement de ta tête. Ton inconscient veut surement te transmettre quelque chose mais pour le moment, il t'empêche d'avancer.

-Ce rêve avait pourtant l'air si réel. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir.

-Mais tu ne connais pas cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? demande le directeur.

-Non.

-C'est sans aucun doute une personne que tu as croisé sur ton chemin, voilà tout.

Les paroles de Dumbledore l'apaisent en quelques sortes. Elle respire alors une bouffée d'air frais qui réjouit ses poumons jusqu'alors compressés. Il a raison. Ces rêves ne doivent pas l'entraver et l'empêcher d'avancer.

-L'heure du repas se rapproche à grands pas. Nous devrions descendre rejoindre les autres.

Sur les paroles avisées du directeur, ils font le chemin inverse en direction de la Grande Salle. Bon nombre de personnes semble surpris de les voir arriver ensemble, comme de vieux amis qui viennent de se retrouver.

-Anne !

Severus arrive en faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui.

-J'étais inquiet de ne plus te trouver.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Elle était en ma compagnie depuis ce matin.

Anne rejoint donc sa table sous le regard accusateur de son oncle. Hermione se penche alors vers elle :

-Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas rester à l'infirmerie.

Le quotidien reprend ses droits et les jeunes élèves continuent de suivre les cours. De plus, la perspective d'assister au banquet d'Halloween les réjouit grandement. Des citrouilles gigantesques ont été installées un peu partout dans le château ainsi que dans la Grande Salle.

Le sinistre grand jour arrive enfin. Tout le monde profite à sa manière de cette journée. Certains se reposent tranquillement dans leur salle commune pendant que d'autres utilisent leur temps libre pour s'avancer dans les devoirs. C'est d'ailleurs le cas d'une certaine Hermione Granger.

-Lâche un peu tes livres, Hermione ! C'est un jour de fête !

La jeune fille accepte à contrecœur et descend avec Anne pour assister au banquet. Elles y rejoignent ainsi Ron et Harry.

-Ah ! Tu as enfin lâché tes livres, remarque Ron. Au moins comme ça, tu arrêteras peut-être d'être « miss-je-sais-tout ».

Hermione sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle déteste ce surnom et Anne le sait. Cette dernière jette un regard si noir à Ron que celui-ci baisse immédiatement les yeux en comprenant que ce qu'il vient de faire était complètement stupide.

Mais c'est trop tard, Hermione part en courant de la Grande Salle. Anne s'apprête à la suivre mais Lavande la retient :

-Laisse-la se calmer.

Au même moment, Dumbledore se lève et souhaite un bon appétit aux élèves assis devant lui. Des plats succulents apparaissent alors, plus tentants les uns que les autres. Puis c'est le tour des desserts.

C'est alors que le professeur Quirell entre en trombe dans la salle.

-Un troll ! Dans les cachots.

Et il s'évanouit.

C'est la panique. Tout le monde se lève et regarde partout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une issue dans tout ce tintamarre. Les préfets cherchent à faire régner le calme mais c'est sans résultat.

-Silence ! s'exclame Dumbledore, la voix amplifiée par la magie. Que tous les préfets raccompagnent les élèves dans leur salle commune respective. Les professeurs et moi-même allons sur-le-champ résoudre ce petit incident.

Chacun s'empresse de suivre les directives, sauf bien sûr Anne. Car elle se souvient d'Hermione qui est sans doute partie pleurer quelque part dans le château. Et elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll. Mais elle est surement déjà dans la tour des Gryffondors. Non, Anne sait qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la voit pleurer : elle est donc ailleurs. Dans les toilettes des filles ? Il faut qu'elle aille vérifier.

Discrètement, elle quitte la file des élèves et court en direction des dites toilettes.

-Anne ! halète Harry. Attends-nous…

Lui et son meilleur ami la rejoignent et Anne apprend qu'ils ont eu le même raisonnement qu'elle. Mieux vaut être accompagné quand un troll se balade dans le collège. Et justement, une forte odeur nauséabonde les interpelle.

-Beurk !

-Chut, il ne faut pas qu'il nous entende, sinon il viendra par ici.

-Ce serait peut-être mieux, chuchote Harry. Regarde…

Le troll apparaît en effet au bout du couloir et entre dans une salle qui n'est autre que les toilettes des filles.

-Vite !

Quand ils entrent à leur tour, c'est l'apocalypse. Le troll essaie de faire le plus de dégâts possibles : les cabines sont fracassées, tout comme la plupart des lavabos. Sous l'un d'eux, Hermione est recroquevillée, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Les deux garçons lancent alors des débris pour attirer l'attention du monstre vers eux. Ce dernier sent de légers impacts sur sa petite tête et regarde d'un air absent l'origine de ce dérangement.

En voyant qu'il a des invités, il lève sa masse et tente de les aplatir comme de vulgaires mouches. Anne en profite pour rejoindre une Hermione en larmes.

-Tout va bien, on va te sortir d'ici.

Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Le troll prend maintenant toute la largeur de l'espace.

-Harry, fais quelque chose !

-Ah oui et quoi ?

Il s'accroche instinctivement à la lourde masse et ses pieds quittent le sol. Une fois sur les épaules du troll, il lui plante sa baguette magique dans le nez, uniquement par pur réflexe. Ron sort alors sa propre baguette et se concentre de toutes ses forces.

- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Il accompagne la formule du geste caractéristique et à sa grande surprise, la masse quitte les mains de son propriétaire pour s'abattre sur sa tête. Louchant, le troll finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, entraînant avec lui Harry.

Ce dernier se relève tant bien que mal et récupère sa baguette.

-Beurk ! De la morve de troll !

Il l'essuie sur sa robe alors que des pas précipités se font entendre dans le couloir. McGonagall apparaît alors dans l'embrasure, suivie de prêt par Severus et par le professeur Flitwick.

-Mais… Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Professeur, c'est de ma faute.

Hermione vient de se relever. Elle est dans un sale état mais elle semble déterminée.

-Je suis partie à la recherche du troll. J'ai lu pleins de choses à leur sujet et je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. Mais heureusement qu'Harry, Ron et Anne sont venus à ma rescousse sinon je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Cela m'étonne de vous, Miss Granger, je suis profondément déçue. Cela fera cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Quant à vous… Un troll des montagnes adultes battu par des premières années… Ca ne s'est jamais vu. Au fait, vous avez dit Anne ? Où est-elle.

Anne a été ensevelie sous les décombres lorsque le troll s'est écroulé. En tombant, elle s'est assommée et est maintenant évanouie. Severus tout le monde pour la rejoindre.

-Anne !? Tu m'entends ? demande-t-il en lui mettant de légères tapes sur la joue. Anne !

-Chut… répond-elle en reprenant petit à petit connaissance. Ne parle pas si fort.

Il sont tous soulagés. Si elle peut dire cela, c'est qu'elle va parfaitement bien. Aidée, elle se relève, quelque peu chancelante.

-Plus jamais tu ne refais ça !

-Volontiers…

Les Gryffondors rejoignent leur salle commune tandis que les professeurs s'occupent du corps évanoui du troll.

-Comment un troll a pu s'échapper des cachots ? demande Ron.

-Quelqu'un a sans aucun doute voulu attirer notre attention. Par exemple pour rendre visite à un certain chien, répond Harry, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Quel chien ?

-Euh… Un chien ? ajoute Hermione. Non, il n'y a pas du tout de chien.

Mais son ton sonne faux et Anne n'est pas dupe. Elle plisse les yeux et son amie rougit. Elle ne sait définitivement pas mentir.

-Et bien, reprend Harry, on pense que ton oncle essaie de dérober quelque chose qui est caché dans le château.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne ferait jamais ça, il protège cette chose au contraire.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Bien sûr. Comment avez-vous pu penser une chose pareille. C'est complètement stupide !

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était blessé tout à l'heure ? réplique Harry.

-Et alors ? Ca ne veut absolument rien dire. Si vous avez fini, je vais me coucher. Vos idioties m'ont épuisée. Bonne nuit !

Furieuse, elle prit le chemin de son dortoir. Sans prendre la peine d'être silencieuse, elle se met en pyjama et se glisse dans son lit. Visiblement réveillées, Lavande et Parvati se redressent.

-Questcequisepasse ? bâille Parvati.

Anne ne répond pas. Les pas plus discrets d'Hermione se font entendre dans les escaliers. Elle fait de même et s'allonge, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

-Anne ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

 **Chapitre 7**

La mauvaise humeur d'Anne a disparu. Elle sait très bien que ses amis n'avaient que de bonnes intentions en voulant découvrir ce que Dumbledore cache. Mais elle sait aussi que la Pierre philosophale (oui, elle est au courant) est gardée comme il se doit.

Hermione utilise tout de même des pincettes pour lui parler, de peur de recevoir une remarque cinglante durant la journée. Harry et Ron ne semblent pourtant pas convaincus. Ils ne cessent de chuchoter entre eux.

Le vendredi suivant, Severus interpelle Anne à la fin du cours et lui donne rendez-vous dans son bureau l'après-midi. Ce qu'elle s'empresse bien sûr d'accepter. Et à l'heure du fameux rendez-vous, Anne prend allègrement le chemin familier des cachots et s'installe devant le bureau de son oncle.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répond Anne. Et toi ? Tu avances dans tes recherches sur Quirell ?

-Assez oui mais cela ne te regarde en rien.

-Il cherche la Pierre n'est-ce pas ?

-Que… Comment es-tu au courant ?

-J'ai lu un article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ comme quoi on aurait essayé de voler quelque chose à Gringotts. Puis Dumbledore nous a annoncé de ne pas aller dans un certain couloir. Or, ce n'est pas sans raison. J'en ai donc conclu que ce quelque chose était maintenant à Poudlard. Ensuite, j'ai fait fonctionner mes méninges pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la Pierre. Tout le monde connaît le lien entre Dumbledore et Flamel. Facile non ?

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. C'est un bon raisonnement.

Mais Severus n'avait exprimé aucune fierté, bien au contraire.

-Tu ne devras rien dire.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Mais apparemment, cela ne t'a pas suffit. Tu continues de fouiner partout.

-Et si l'on en revenait à Quirell. Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il essaie d'amadouer tous les professeurs, histoire de connaître les différentes protections. Et il finira par y arriver. Et Dumbledore qui ne veut pas me croire ! s'énerve Severus.

-Harry et Ron pensent que c'est toi qui veut passer devant le chien de Hagrid, rigole Anne.

-Pff… Aucune réflexion de leur part. Cela ne m'étonne même pas.

-On ne peut pas dire non plus que tu sois très aimable avec eux. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient soupçonneux envers toi.

-Cette conversation vire un peu trop au psychodrame. Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire tes devoirs.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai bien avancé. Et puis, ce n'est pas si difficile.

-Tu veux peut-être que je t'en rajoute des plus durs ? ricane Severus.

-Je m'en passerais, merci.

Elle s'empresse de quitter le cachot et rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune. Celle-ci a terminé ses devoirs et est actuellement plongée dans un livre visiblement passionnant car elle ne lève même pas les yeux quand Anne s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. C'est un livre vraiment intéressant, répond Hermione, toujours sans lever les yeux.

-Dis, tu penses que Ron et Harry pourrait tenter quelque chose contre mon oncle ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi stupides. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne lâcheront rien avant d'avoir découvert la vérité.

-Ils n'ont pas à la connaître. Tu es courant de quelque chose ? demande Hermione, soudain suspicieuse.

-Oh… Euh… Non, pas du tout.

-Bien sûr.

Anne change vivement de sujet en dérivant sur le devoir de métamorphose. Sortant un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, elle se met à rédiger une réponse. Au même moment, Fred et Georges font éclatés des pétards mouillés dans la salle commune, ce qui permet à Anne de trouver une raison de se détourner de son devoir.

-Non mais vraiment, râle Hermione.

Les beaux jours se profilent de plus en plus à l'horizon. Les élèves sont de moins en moins concentrés et se dispersent plus facilement. Mais le problème pour chacun d'eux, c'est que cela signifie l'arrivée des examens de fin d'année. Tout le monde se plonge dans ses révisions mais sans grand enthousiasme.

Anne, de son côté, est plutôt sereine. Elle connaît parfaitement la théorie et est très douée quand il s'agit de pratique. C'est ainsi qu'en sortilèges, elle arrive parfaitement à faire danser son ananas et sa potion d'Amnésie fait partie des meilleures.

Bien entendu, Hermione obtient les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières. Ce qui était facile à prévoir, contrairement à ce qu'elle affirme en totale modestie.

Chaque génération d'élèves profite du beau temps pour s'allonger dans la pelouse du parc ou pour se baigner avec le calamar géant. Cependant, Harry et Ron ne partagent pas le même enthousiasme que les autres. Ils ont toujours persuadés que le professeur Snape va tenter de récupérer la Pierre philosophale. Anne a même surpris une conversation entre les deux amis et Hermione, juste après la dernière épreuve des examens.

-C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer. Snape a envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour l'éloigner. Et…

Mais il est interrompu par l'arrivée du sujet de la conversation. En effet, Anne est arrivée en compagnie de son oncle.

-Vous devriez profiter du beau temps. À moins que vous ne prépariez un mauvais coup et dans ce cas-là, je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyés de ce collège. Bonne journée, finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Anne leur jette un regard noir mais se joint à eux.

-Vous comptez faire quoi alors ?

Harry lui expose son plan : il est pertinent mais également téméraire. Anne décide quand même de les suivre pour pouvoir leur prouver elle-même que son oncle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

À la nuit tombée, tous les quatre se dirigent vers le deuxième étage. La porte gardant le chien est entrouvert, ce qui ne plaît guère à Anne car elle pense à tout ce que pourrait faire Quirell s'il mettait la main sur la Pierre.

Ensuite, une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'endormirent Touffu, ce dernier ayant les paupières lourdes dès la première note de la flûte de Harry. Ron en profite pour ouvrir la trappe et Harry se laisse dans le trou, suivi de Ron, d'Anne, et enfin d'Hermione.

 **Chapitre 8**

-Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclame Ron.

- _Lumos_.

-On dirait une plante.

Soudain de longues tiges apparurent de toutes parts. En effet, la plante sur laquelle ils ont atterris ne semble pas trop apprécié leur arrivée subite.

-Oh, mais je connais cette plante, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. C'est un filet du Diable.

-Super, râle Anne. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Chourave nous en a parlé, non ?

-Exact. Cette plante aime l'obscurité et l'humidité. Mais on ne peut pas allumer de feu sans bois.

-Hermione ! Tu es une sorcière ou quoi ?

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille se concentre alors que les tiges se resserrent sur ses camarades. Et enfin, une flamme apparut au bout de la baguette d'Hermione et l'étreinte de la plante diminua jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur liberté.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué. Il s'empresse de la rejoindre et découvre une seconde salle dans laquelle il y a pleins de petits oiseaux. Se rendant de l'innocence apparente de ces derniers, ils cherchent un moyen d'ouvrir la prochaine porte.

-Des clés ! s'exclame Harry. Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, ce sont des clés. Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne. Là ! Des balais !

Harry, en bon attrapeur, se précipite sur l'un d'eux et s'élève rapidement, suivi de près par Ron. La clé la plus vieille est facilement repérée grâce à une aile pliée. Anne s'inquiète de plus en plus : Quirell avance…

-Je l'ai.

Harry envoie la clé-oiseau à Hermione qui s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux Gryffondors atterrissent en douceur et ils passent tous ensemble dans la troisième salle.

-Wow, un échiquier géant.

-C'est surement l'épreuve de McGonagall, remarque Anne.

Le visage de Ron se fige. Il réfléchit déjà à la partie qui va suivre.

-Harry et Hermione, prenez chacun la place d'une tour. Anne, remplace le fou de droite, je prends le cavalier de gauche.

Comme si elles l'avaient entendu, chacune des pièces désignées sort du plateau, le long du mur. C'est ainsi que la partie commence. Sous les ordres de Ron, les mouvements s'enchainent et le plateau se vide. Mais l'adversaire s'acharne également et détruit toutes les pièces qui s'égarent trop.

Anne a tout de même une faible connaissance des échecs. L'emplacement des pions ne laissent présager qu'une seule issue.

-Ron ? Tu…

-Il le faut. C'est le seul moyen de passer.

-Quoi ? demande Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y a ?

-Il veut se sacrifier.

-Non !

Mais Ron avance déjà. La reine s'avance vers lui et abat son bras sur sa tête. Sous les regards effarés de ses amis, Ron est traîné jusqu'au bord du plateau, visiblement évanoui.

-Harry, c'est à toi.

Il s'exécute et se place face au roi.

-Échec et mat' !

Le roi laisse tomber son épée aux pieds du vainqueur et ils sont enfin libres de leur mouvement. Hermione et Harry se précipitent directement vers Ron tandis qu'Anne ne pense qu'à la Pierre.

Dans la quatrième salle, elle n'est même pas surprise de voir plusieurs potions ainsi qu'une énigme qu'elle lit rapidement. Malgré les belles phrases de son oncle, Anne comprend vite et boit la potion correspondante à celle qui lui permettra de traverser les flammes devant elle.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvre mais elle n'attend pas. Elle sait qu'Hermione est capable de la résoudre également.

-Je le savais.

-Tiens donc, répond Quirell, serein.

-Depuis le début, je savais que c'était vous. Je parie que le troll venait de vous.

-En effet. J'ai toujours eu un don avec les trolls. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que Snape m'ait empêché d'accomplir mon devoir.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis moi aussi une Snape.

-On dirait que c'est de famille de se mêler de la vie des autres.

-Surement oui.

Quirell se désintéresse alors de la jeune fille qui en profite pour examiner la pièce. Un magnifique miroir trône en son centre.

-Le problème, reprend le professeur, c'est que la Pierre est cachée dans ce miroir. Je la vois en ma possession et pourtant !

- _Utilise la fille…_

Un frisson parcourt l'échine d'Anne. C'était comme si cette voix planait autour d'eux, presque en eux. Obéissant, Quirell pointe alors sa baguette magique sur elle.

- _Impero._

Dans sa tête, Anne perçoit une autre voix qui lui ordonne d'avancer. Mais elle ne veut pas. Alors ses genoux se plient et elle tombe au sol.

-Bravo. Vous maîtriser le sortilège de l'Impérium mais désolée de vous décevoir, je suis entraînée à y résister.

-Quirell, rouge de rage, s'avance vers elle. La main tendue, il tente de lui saisir le cou mais aussitôt sa main brûle, ou du moins semble brûler. Anne ressent au même moment une terrible douleur dans tout son corps, comme si un venin coulait dans se veines. Cette douleur brouillait sa vue. Mais pas son ouïe car elle entend des pas proches. Il semblerait que Harry et Hermione les ai rejoint.

-Vous !

-Harry Potter. Celui qui a détruit mon maître…

Harry subit alors lui aussi le sortilège et vient se placer devant le miroir. Anne plonge progressivement dans l'inconscience, son front couvert de sueur, après avoir été abandonné à même le sol.

-Dîtes-moi ce que vous voyez.

Et c'est tout ce qu'Anne pût entendre.

 **Chapitre 9**

-Quelle horreur ! De la cire pour les oreilles…

L'exclamation de Dumbledore réveille Anne, allongée à l'infirmerie, à côté du lit d'Harry.

-Bonjour, Miss Snape.

-B'jour…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal à la tête.

-Harry vient de me raconter comment il t'a retrouvé lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle du Miroir après toi. Tu étais presque inconsciente après ton entrevue avec le professeur Quirell, ou plutôt ex-professeur. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant celle-ci.

-Je suis entrée et Quirell était devant le miroir. Il disait qu'il voyait la Pierre mais qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir. Une voix a parlé et il a essayé de me jeter le sortilège de l'Impérium mais j'ai résisté. Et après, je ne sais plus trop. Je me souviens juste d'avoir eu mal mais après…

-Je pense qu'il s'agit du même phénomène qu'Harry. Quirell était cupide et plein de mauvaises intentions.

-Était ?

-En effet. Il est mort. Comme je le disais, la personne qu'il était ne pouvait supporter de toucher des êtres aussi innocents que vous, dont la chair est imprégnée d'amour.

-D'accord, ajoute Anne, visiblement pas aussi emballée qu'Harry par les belles paroles du directeur…

-Et bien les enfants, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Quelques instants après la sortie de Dumbledore :

-Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

-Apparemment bien. Ils sont déjà sortis de l'infirmerie. Il paraît que ça fait trois jours que nous sommes ici.

-Ah bon ? Ça veut dire que c'est quasiment les vacances !

-Mouais.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je vais devoir retourner chez les Moldus pendant l'été. Ils sont vraiment horribles, surtout…

-Anne ! les interrompt Severus Snape. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui, ça va.

Il ne jette même pas un regard à Harry, ce qui ne semble pas le déranger le moins du monde. Gêné, il préfère contempler le plafond. Visiblement, Severus tient Harry pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à sa nièce.

Le jour du banquet arrive enfin et la Grande Salle a été décoré aux couleurs des Serpentards, c'est-à-dire en vert et argent. Les Gryffondors sont plus moroses que jamais étant donné qu'ils sont derniers dans la conquête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'intervention du directeur qui décerne des points de dernière minute.

-Pour Mr Ronald Weasley, je donne cinquante points à Gryffondor pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on ait connu à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Pour Miss Hermione Granger et Miss Anne Snape, pour leur froide logique : cinquante points supplémentaires.

Les exclamations de joie résonnaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, et pas seulement pour les lions. Car les aigles et les blaireaux se réjouissaient aussi de la défaite à venir des serpents.

-Pour Mr Harry Potter, pour son courage et son sang-froid face au danger, je donne soixante points à Gryffondor. Et enfin, j'aimerais souligner le fait que le courage prend de nombreuses formes. Il est difficile d'affronter ses ennemis, mais c'est encore plus difficile quand il s'agit de ses amis. C'est pour cela que j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Longdubat.

C'était comme si une explosion avait retentit dans la salle. Les chapeaux volèrent dans tous les sens. D'un claquement de mains, Dumbledore fit changer les couleurs de la Grande Salle au profit de couleurs plus festives : rouge et or.

Le banquet n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Anne. Cette dernière s'était même promis de taquiner son oncle pendant tout l'été à propos de cette défaite.

Mais il est venu le temps des aux revoir.

-Alors à l'année prochaine.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, serre Anne dans ses bras :

-On s'écrit ! D'accord ?

-Si tu veux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Chère Anne,_

 _J'ai demandé à ma mère si tu pouvais nous rejoindre au Terrier pendant le reste des vacances et elle est d'accord. Harry aussi est là, nous sommes allés la chercher chez ses Moldus._

 _Demande à ton oncle et si c'est d'accord, envoie-nous un retour de hibou. Même si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave._

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances à Poudlard._

 _Amitiés, Ron_

Anne serre la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir et descend les escaliers menant au bureau de son oncle. Quand elle entre dans la pièce, une forte odeur de souffre et de pourriture se répand.

-Severus ?

-Sors !

Elle s'exécute volontiers et attend une approbation pour rentrer de nouveau. L'odeur est toujours présente mais il ne semble plus y avoir de danger.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es trompé d'ingrédients pour ta potion !?

-Non. J'ai juste oublié de vérifier le temps de cuisson. Je pensais à autre chose.

-Euh… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

-Ron Weasley vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour m'inviter à passer le reste des vacances avec lui et sa famille. Tu serais d'accord ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de tes vacances avec lui ?

-Eh ! C'est mon ami ! proteste-t-elle.

-Écoute, je vais réfléchir.

Anne sort alors de la pièce, une légère boule au ventre. Son oncle serait bien capable de lui refuser ce divertissement. Mais elle se jure de le lui faire payer si c'est le cas…

Severus, de son côté, a eu une peur soudaine quand elle lui a annonçait le contenu de cette fameuse lettre. Une peur qui n'a bien entendu aucun rapport avec sa désapprobation quant aux amis de sa nièce. En fait, il a peur que la véritable identité d'Anne soit mise en danger par ces Weasley. Ils pourraient faire le lien avec Lily… Mais après tout, ce n'est que quelques jours.

Le soir même, au dîner, Anne fixe son assiette en silence, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Severus décide donc de ne plus faire durer son attente et lui annonce enfin qu'il est d'accord.

-Merci ! Je vais tout de suite envoyer une lettre à Ron.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux encore bouffis de sa nuit de sommeil, Anne finit de préparer sa valise. Elle sait qu'elle a prit beaucoup trop d'affaires mais laisser un seul de ses vêtements lui déchire le cœur.

-Dépêche-toi ! lui hurle son oncle à l'extérieur de la chambre. J'ai des trucs à faire moi !

-J'arrive !

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle pratique le transplanage d'escorte mais la sensation est toujours aussi désagréable qu'au début. C'est donc avec soulagement que ses pieds touchent enfin le sol terreux d'une allée particulièrement encombrée : des chaussures, des balais, des chaudrons, et même des poules endormies.

Une porte entourée de lierre s'ouvre alors sur une petite dame assez grassouillette, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si tôt. Tout le monde dort encore.

-Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape et voici Anne.

-Enchantée. Molly Weasley. Entrez donc !

-Non merci. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Anne, ici dans deux semaines et même heure.

-Ca marche !

La mère Weasley accompagne donc Anne à l'intérieur et cette dernière découvre une cuisine aussi chargée que l'extérieur.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non non. Les elfes m'ont préparés un bon petit déjeuner.

-Je vois.

Elle reste pensive. Il ne doit pas y avoir d'elfes de maison ici, pense Anne. Molly s'affère dans sa cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner de ses enfants. Les marmites volent dans tous les sens, les couteaux sortent des tiroirs en traversant la pièce à toute allure. Anne préfère s'éloigner vivement.

-Anne ? Peux-tu surveiller la cuisson s'il te plaît ? Je vais réveiller tout le monde. Ils vont être contents de te revoir.

-Euh…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de la prévenir qu'elle n'a jamais fait la cuisine que Molly a déjà filé dans un étroit escalier. Anne se rapproche de la plus grosse poêle où cuit énormément de saucisses. Combien sont-ils dans cette maison ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas précipités descendent les escaliers et Anne découvrent la mine endormie de Ron puis celle d'Harry.

-Salut, Anne !

-Salut, vous deux ! répond-elle. Bien dormi ?

Ils s'installent à la table de la cuisine, Anne jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers la poêle. Mais heureusement Molly arrive à sa rescousse et la remercie gentiment. Ils sont ensuite rejoints par les jumeaux, tous deux en pyjama rayé.

-B'jour.

Georges marque un temps d'arrêt en remarquant vaguement une personne supplémentaire à la table. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent et :

-Anne !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah c'est vrai, on ne vous l'a pas dit mais Anne vient passer quelques jours avec nous avant la rentrée. Ron, après le petit déjeuner, tu monteras les valises d'Anne dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Qui est Ginny ?

-Notre petite sœur, répond Fred. Elle a le béguin pour Harry donc elle descendra quand Harry ne sera plus dans les parages.

-Fred ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! lui reproche sa mère, dans l'hilarité générale.

Le jour finit de se lever. Anne visite le reste de la maison. Il semblerait que la maison ait été construite au fur et à mesure des naissances des enfants Weasley. Elle apprend que ses amis ont également des aînés dont Percy qui est encore à Poudlard mais qu'elle ne connaît pas (trop sérieux pour l'avoir remarqué). Ensuite il y a Bill, briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, et Charlie, partie en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle rencontre la fameuse Ginny, aussi rousse que ses frères, la mine pâle. Elle a l'air assez timide, surtout en présence d'Harry. Mais Anne l'apprécie déjà.

Il y a également dans la famille Mr Arthur Weasley, le père. C'est un personnage assez comique, particulièrement passionné par les Moldus et leur technologie, au grand désespoir de sa femme. Arthur ne cesse de demander fonctionnent toutes sortes de choses inconnues pour Anne, ou alors il parle de son travail au ministère de la magie.

La journée se déroule sans évènement notable. Allongés dans un champ voisin, Harry, Ron et Anne se mettent à discuter.

-Et comme on n'avait pas de nouvelles, continue Ron, on a prit la voiture de papa et on l'a fait voler jusqu'à chez Harry. J'ai eu une belle peur quand ton oncle est entré dans la chambre. Tu penses qu'il sera d'accord pour que tu reviennes ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Surtout pas après le coup que m'a fait Dobby.

-Dobby ?

Anne se redresse brusquement. Elle connaît Dobby, il s'agit de l'elfe de maison des Malefoy. Cependant, il serait préférable de ne pas leur dire que leur elfe est allé faire un tour chez Harry.

-C'est un elfe de maison qui est venu chez moi pour me dire que je ne devais pas retourner à Poudlard parce que des choses terribles se préparaient ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a intercepté toutes mes lettres et il a fait voler un gâteau sur les invités de mon oncle et de ma tante.

-Vraiment ? C'est étrange. Un elfe n'a pourtant pas le droit de désobéir à ses maîtres. Peut-être que ce sont eux qui lui ont demandé de venir.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait envoyer son elfe juste pour ne pas qu'Harry au collège.

-Moi, j'ai ma petite idée, remarque Harry. Malefoy.

-Non… non il ne ferait pas ça, je le connais…

Justement, Anne le connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'il en est bien capable. Draco déteste Harry autant que celui-ci déteste Draco. Mais de là à envoyer Dobby. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

-Je ne vois d'autres possibilités.

-Crois-moi.

 **Chapitre 11**

Jamais Anne ne s'est autant amusée pendant les vacances scolaires d'été. Bien sûr, les nombreuses fois où elle est allée au manoir des Malefoy comptent aussi mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Ici, on ne tient pas compte de toutes les règles de la société, on vit simplement. De plus, elle adore être à l'air libre en pleine campagne, jeter les gnomes par-dessus la clôture du jardin et surtout rire comme elle n'a jamais ri avec tous les Weasley et Harry.

Mais les jours passent vite quand on s'amuse


	2. Chapter 2: Deuxième année

**Deuxième année**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Chère Anne,_

 _J'ai demandé à ma mère si tu pouvais nous rejoindre au Terrier pendant le reste des vacances et elle est d'accord. Harry aussi est là, nous sommes allés le chercher chez ses Moldus._

 _Demande à ton oncle et si c'est d'accord, envoie-nous un retour de hibou. Même si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave._

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances à Poudlard._

 _Amitiés, Ron_

Anne serre la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir et descend les escaliers menant au bureau de son oncle. Quand elle entre dans la pièce, une forte odeur de souffre et de pourriture se répand.

-Severus ?

-Sors !

Elle s'exécute volontiers et attend une approbation pour rentrer de nouveau. L'odeur est toujours présente mais il ne semble plus y avoir de danger.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es trompé d'ingrédients pour ta potion !?

-Non. J'ai juste oublié de vérifier le temps de cuisson. Je pensais à autre chose.

-Euh… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

-Ron Weasley vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour m'inviter à passer le reste des vacances avec lui et sa famille. Tu serais d'accord ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de tes vacances avec lui ?

-Eh ! C'est mon ami ! proteste-t-elle.

-Écoute, je vais réfléchir.

Anne sort alors de la pièce, une légère boule au ventre. Son oncle serait bien capable de lui refuser ce divertissement. Mais elle se jure de le lui faire payer si c'est le cas…

Severus, de son côté, a eu une peur soudaine quand elle lui a annonçait le contenu de cette fameuse lettre. Une peur qui n'a bien entendu aucun rapport avec sa désapprobation quant aux fréquentations de sa nièce. En fait, il a peur que la véritable identité d'Anne soit mise en danger par ces Weasley. Ils pourraient faire le lien avec Lily… Mais après tout, ce n'est que quelques jours.

Le soir même, au dîner, Anne fixe son assiette en silence, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Severus décide donc de ne plus faire durer son attente et lui annonce enfin qu'il est d'accord.

-Merci ! Je vais tout de suite envoyer une lettre à Ron.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux encore bouffis de sa nuit de sommeil, Anne finit de préparer sa valise. Elle sait qu'elle a prit beaucoup trop d'affaires mais laisser un seul de ses vêtements lui déchire le cœur.

-Dépêche-toi ! lui hurle son oncle à l'extérieur de la chambre. J'ai des trucs à faire moi !

-J'arrive !

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle pratique le transplanage d'escorte mais la sensation est toujours aussi désagréable qu'au début. C'est donc avec soulagement que ses pieds touchent enfin le sol terreux d'une allée particulièrement encombrée : des chaussures, des balais, des chaudrons, et même des poules endormies.

Une porte entourée de lierre s'ouvre alors sur une petite dame assez grassouillette, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si tôt. Tout le monde dort encore.

-Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape et voici Anne.

-Enchantée. Molly Weasley. Entrez donc !

-Non merci. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Anne, ici dans deux semaines et même heure.

-Ça marche !

La mère Weasley accompagne donc Anne à l'intérieur et cette dernière découvre une cuisine aussi chargée que l'extérieur.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non non. Les elfes m'ont préparés un bon petit déjeuner.

-Je vois.

Elle reste pensive. Il ne doit pas y avoir d'elfes de maison ici, pense Anne. Molly s'affaire dans sa cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner de ses enfants. Les marmites volent dans tous les sens, les couteaux sortent des tiroirs en traversant la pièce à toute allure. Anne préfère s'éloigner vivement.

-Anne ? Peux-tu surveiller la cuisson s'il te plaît ? Je vais réveiller tout le monde. Ils vont être contents de te revoir.

-Euh…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de la prévenir qu'elle n'a jamais fait la cuisine que Molly a déjà filé dans un étroit escalier. Anne se rapproche de la plus grosse poêle où cuit énormément de saucisses. Combien sont-ils dans cette maison ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas précipités descendent les escaliers et Anne découvrent la mine endormie de Ron puis celle d'Harry.

-Salut, Anne !

-Salut, vous deux ! répond-elle. Bien dormi ?

Ils s'installent à la table de la cuisine, Anne jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers la poêle. Mais heureusement Molly arrive à sa rescousse et la remercie gentiment. Ils sont ensuite rejoints par les jumeaux, tous deux en pyjama rayé.

-B'jour.

Georges marque un temps d'arrêt en remarquant vaguement une personne supplémentaire à la table. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent et :

-Anne !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah c'est vrai, on ne vous l'a pas dit mais Anne vient passer quelques jours avec nous avant la rentrée. Ron, après le petit déjeuner, tu monteras les valises d'Anne dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Qui est Ginny ?

-Notre petite sœur, répond Fred. Elle a le béguin pour Harry donc elle descendra quand Harry ne sera plus dans les parages.

-Fred ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! lui reproche sa mère, dans l'hilarité générale.

Le jour finit de se lever. Anne visite le reste de la maison. Il semblerait que la maison ait été construite au fur et à mesure des naissances des enfants Weasley. Elle apprend que ses amis ont également des aînés dont Percy qui est encore à Poudlard mais qu'elle ne connaît pas (trop sérieux pour l'avoir remarqué). Ensuite il y a Bill, briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, et Charlie, partie en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle rencontre la fameuse Ginny, aussi rousse que ses frères, la mine pâle. Elle a l'air assez timide, surtout en présence d'Harry. Mais Anne l'apprécie déjà. En effet, dès que Harry se met à parler, la jeune fille a la fâcheuse tendance de faire tomber des objets sous la table.

Il y a également dans la famille Mr Arthur Weasley, le père. C'est un personnage assez comique, particulièrement passionné par les Moldus et leur technologie, au grand désespoir de sa femme. Arthur ne cesse de demander fonctionnent toutes sortes de choses inconnues pour Anne, ou alors il parle de son travail au ministère de la magie.

La journée se déroule sans événement notable, à part peut-être des petites explosions dans la chambre des jumeaux. De nombreuses fois, Anne a essayé de rentrer en douce mais elle a été reçu par des projectiles. Fred et Georges, pliés en deux de rire, ne réussirent à s'excuser que dix minutes plus tard. Le dispositif était destiné à Ron. Ce dernier avait lui aussi essayé de rentrer dans la chambre.

Le soir, allongés dans un champ voisin, Harry, Ron et Anne se mettent à discuter.

-Et comme on n'avait pas de nouvelles, continue Ron, on a prit la voiture de papa et on l'a fait voler jusqu'à chez Harry. J'ai eu une belle peur quand ton oncle est entré dans la chambre. Tu penses qu'il sera d'accord pour que tu reviennes ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Surtout pas après le coup que m'a fait Dobby.

-Dobby ?

Anne se redresse brusquement. Elle connaît Dobby, il s'agit de l'elfe de maison des Malefoy. Cependant, il serait préférable de ne pas leur dire que leur elfe est allé faire un tour chez Harry.

-C'est un elfe de maison qui est venu chez moi pour me dire que je ne devais pas retourner à Poudlard parce que des choses terribles se préparaient ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a intercepté toutes mes lettres et il a fait voler un gâteau sur les invités de mon oncle et de ma tante.

-Vraiment ? C'est étrange. Un elfe n'a pourtant pas le droit de désobéir à ses maîtres. Peut-être que ce sont eux qui lui ont demandé de venir.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait envoyer son elfe juste pour ne pas qu'Harry revienne au collège.

-Moi, j'ai ma petite idée, remarque Harry. Malefoy.

-Non… non il ne ferait pas ça, je le connais…

Justement, Anne le connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'il en est bien capable. Draco déteste Harry autant que celui-ci déteste Draco. Mais de là à envoyer Dobby. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités.

-Crois-moi.

 **Chapitre 11**

Jamais Anne ne s'est autant amusée pendant les vacances scolaires d'été. Bien sûr, les nombreuses fois où elle est allée au manoir des Malefoy comptent aussi mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Ici, on ne tient pas compte de toutes ces règles de la société, on vit simplement. De plus, elle adore être à l'air libre en pleine campagne, jeter les gnomes par-dessus la clôture du jardin et surtout rire comme elle n'a jamais ri avec tous les Weasley et Harry.

Elle partage donc la chambre avec Ginny qui est plus bavarde quand Harry n'est pas là. Elles discutèrent donc souvent le soir jusque tard dans la nuit : Quidditch, Poudlard, Harry, Poudlard, Harry... Anne ne sait pas vraiment ce que ressent Ginny pour Harry mais en tout cas, elle est incontrôlable quand le sujet est abordé. Elle rougit rapidement dès qu'elle entend son prénom mais en parler devient plus facile avec le temps.

Les jours passent vite quand on s'amuse en si bonne compagnie. Molly décide de faire un grand repas dans le jardin pour « célébrer » la fin des vacances. On sort donc de grandes tables et pendant que la mère des Weasley prépare un succulent repas, les autres mettent la table dans la bonne humeur, malgré un pincement au cœur en se disant que la belle vie est terminée.

-Au fait, pense Ron avec un léger sourire moqueur, tu as rencontré le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

-J'en ai seulement entendu parler, notamment grâce à ta mère, répond Anne. Si ce qu'elle dit de lui est vrai, ce doit être un bon professeur.

-Nous, on l'a rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est horrible.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux de son succès ?

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

-A table tout le monde !

Sauvé par le gong et rouge comme une tomate, Ron s'empresse d'aider sa mère à poser la marmite au milieu de la table. Les conversations fusent instantanément de toutes parts, tournant principalement autour de la rentrée qui se rapproche.

Pendant le repas, Fred et Georges font exploser des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, au grand désespoir de Percy. En effet, celui-ci doit maintenant nettoyer une nouvelle fois son magnifique insigne de préfet. C'est sa plus grande fierté. Un air hautain sur le visage, il remonte immédiatement dans sa chambre. Molly prend immédiatement sa défense : « Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que vous ne l'aurez jamais ! »

-Je serais bien triste si je devais avoir autant de responsabilités, maman, répond Georges.

-Être obligé de se pavaner à la Percy ne serait pas constructif pour notre avenir, continue Fred.

Et ils partent vers d'autres lieux d'un air solennel.

Mais toute cette agitation a épuisé Anne qui émet un bâillement particulièrement sonore.

-Tout le monde au lit ! Anne, prépare bien toutes tes affaires ce soir.

En compagnie de Ginny, elle monte l'escalier tortueux et entre dans la chambre rose de la cadette de la famille Weasley. Ses affaires sont éparpillés un peu partout mais Anne ne perd pas courage et range le principal. Elle enfile ensuite son pyjama et se glisse dans le petit lit de camp qui lui est destiné. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à l'emporter.

-Anne. Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure…

-Hum…

À tâtons, elle cherche sa jupe et un tee-shirt. Une fois ceux-ci enfilés, elle descend dans la cuisine avec sa valise. Après un petit déjeuner léger pour le voyage, elle sort dans la cour. Lorsque sonne les huit heures du matin, Severus Snape se matérialise.

-Bonjour, Anne.

-Salut.

Et elle se jette dans ses bras :

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, répond son oncle en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras, ravi de cette attention. On y va ?

De retour à Poudlard, Anne file prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller. C'est bon de retrouver la tranquillité du château même si elle s'est énormément amusée au Terrier en compagnie de ses amis. Elle a hâte de retrouver Ginny au collège car elles se sont trouvées des affinités. Il semblerait qu'une belle amitié soit née entre elles.

La veille de la rentrée, elle prépare soigneusement son uniforme de Gryffondor. Ce jour-là est arrivé le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont Ron a parlé. Il est plutôt charmant pour Anne, surtout qu'il ne cesse de sourire et de faire des clins d'œil, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille. Au moins, il est plus joyeux que son oncle à l'approche du 1er septembre.

En effet, la mine sombre, Severus rode dans les couloirs. Il fait voler sa cape noire derrière lui comme à son habitude. Apparemment, il fuit la salle des professeurs pour une raison qui semble évidente pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-elle finalement.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de critiquer ses collègues mais lui, il est vraiment insupportable ! Sa manie de toujours se mettre en valeur. Affreux.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Ron et Harry n'ont pas arrêté de le critiquer pendant deux semaines.

-Et bien, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis assez d'accord avec eux.

-Les garçons sont tous les mêmes : dès qu'il y a quelqu'un de meilleur que vous, vous vous permettez de le rabaisser sans le connaître pour vous sentir mieux. Exaspérant en somme.

-Si tu le dis… ajoute Severus, un sourcil légèrement surélevé par rapport à l'autre. Va dans ta chambre maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes avant la rentrée.

-Hum…

Une fois dans son lit, Anne pense au lendemain. Elle a hâte de retrouver ses amis, surtout Hermione dont elle a eu un récit détaillé de ses vacances par hibou postal. Et il y a aussi Ginny. Celle-ci va connaître le stress d'avant Choixpeau magique. Elle ira sûrement en Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'a échappé à la tradition, pas même Percy. Cependant, Ginny est la seule fille, ce qui change un peu la donne mais Anne ne se fait pas de souci à ce sujet…

-Mademoiselle Anne ? appelle une voix posée.

-Hum… Quoi ?

-Il est l'heure de se lever, c'est votre oncle qui envoie Chuck vous chercher. Chuck doit retourner en cuisine, Mademoiselle Anne, levez-vous.

-J'arrive.

Chuck est un elfe de maison qui travaille depuis toujours à Poudlard, en tout cas aussi longtemps qu'Anne s'en souvienne. Il est assigné à la famille Snape, c'est lui qui s'occupe personnellement de leur linge, du ménage dans leur chambre… Il sert également de messager entre Severus et sa nièce quand l'un d'eux est occupé à l'opposé du château. De nature calme, il était parfait pour refréner les ardeurs d'Anne dans sa petite enfance.

Anne finit par se redresser sur son postérieur et regarde le petit elfe sortir de la chambre à pas feutrés pour retourner à son travail initial. Un bâillement plus tard, elle se lève et enfile son uniforme.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la même attente que l'année précédente puisqu'elle sait à quoi s'attendre mais surtout parce qu'elle n'appréhende plus la Répartition. En plus, elle va retrouver ses amis. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'elle rejoint la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, elle sort dans le parc pour profiter du soleil. Elle aperçoit Hagrid qui s'agite autour de sa cabane. Apparemment, il prépare une sortie en forêt.

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-Oh bonjour Anne. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, répond-elle.

-Tu es déjà prête à ce que je vois.

-Oui ! Vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir, le banquet va être sublime.

-Sûrement oui. A ce soir alors.

Le déjeuner arrive enfin et Anne part en excursion dans le château pour profiter une dernière fois du calme du château avant l'arrivée des autres élèves, qui doivent être actuellement en train de s'amuser dans le Poudlard Express. De nombreuses fois, elle s'est imaginé à bord de ce dernier, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Fred et Georges Weasley lui ont déjà rapportés des friandises que l'on vend à bord du train et c'était toujours avec gourmandise qu'elle attendait de nouveaux arrivages. Bien sûr, Anne est déjà allée chez Honeydukes avec son oncle mais elle aimait bien la surprise des jumeaux. Si ça se trouve, ils y auront pensé suite à leurs vacances ensemble.

Lorsque les lanternes dans les couloirs s'allument, la jeune fille décide de retourner dans la Grande Salle afin d'attendre le retour de ses amis.

-Anne ! s'exclame Severus, je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais.

-Me voilà. Je me baladais juste, répond-elle. Tu te fais trop de soucis pour moi, je suis indépendante maintenant.

-Ben voyons.

 **Chapitre 12 :**

-Hermione !

-Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout.

Après une vive embrassade, les deux amies s'asseyent à la table des Gryffondor et entament une conversation passionnante sur leurs vacances respectives. Anne évoque ensuite son séjour chez les Weasley en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron.

-D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas avec toi ? demande Anne.

-Non, ils devaient être dans un autre compartiment, je ne les ai pas vus. J'ai passé le trajet avec Neville. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Malgré son assurance apparente, elle n'ai pas très sereine. Harry et Ron sont tout à fait capables de se retrouver dans une affaire douteuse. Mais pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car le professeur McGonagall entre avec le Choixpeau magique qu'elle pose sur un petit tabouret. Le pli de sa bouche s'ouvre et il débute sa chanson.

Mais à la fin de cette dernière, aucune trace des deux compères. Anne remarque alors l'absence de son oncle à la table des professeurs. Est-ce que leurs absences ont un lien entre elles ? Sans doute mais lequel ?

La répartition commence pour les nouveaux. Anne aperçoit Ginny, blanche au possible. Elle la désigne pour Hermione qui croise les doigts avec Anne pour qu'elle rejoigne ses frères. C'est l'une des dernières à passer et après que le Choixpeau lui soit tombé devant les yeux, elle se dirige allègrement vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'assied à côté de Anne et partage ses premières impressions.

À la fin du banquet, Dumbledore leur souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne reprise des cours pour le lendemain. Hermione et Anne s'empresse de se lever pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Elles passent par plusieurs passages secrets afin d'éviter la foule des premières années mais arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elles se rendent compte qu'elles n'ont pas le mot de passe.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Percy apparaît au bas de l'escalier, le torse bombé au vu de ses responsabilités, bien qu'aux yeux de Anne, mener les premières années n'est pas bien glorifiant.

-Antochère, s'exclame-t-il.

-Exact, répond la grosse dame en s'ouvrant.

-Harry ! Ron !

En effet, ils sont tranquillement installés devant la cheminée, la mine coupable. Ils racontent alors leurs exploits de la journée en voiture volante et leur arrivée rocambolesque dans le Saule Cogneur qui s'est expressément vengé sur eux. Harry les informe également qu'ils ont failli se faire renvoyer, du moins c'est ce que souhaiter Severus avant l'intervention de leur directrice de maison.

-Heureusement que McGonagall est arrivée sinon on aurait pu se faire renvoyer dans la minute...

Hermione se retient de dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur : « Non mais vous vous rendez compte, se faire renvoyer ! » De son côté, Anne trouve l'anecdote amusante, tout comme le reste des Gryffondors qui débarquent dans la salle commune. Petit à petit, Ron et Harry reprennent confiance en eux. Même Fred et Georges sont jaloux de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de la voiture.

Ces derniers préfèrent donc détourner l'attention de leur petit frère en offrant à Anne de nombreux Chocogrenouilles et des Patacitrouilles.

-On ne t'a pas oublié, tu sais. Hein Fred ?

-Oui oui. Enfin, Georges n'allait pas t'oublier.

Le sus-nommé Georges se jette alors sur son frère et ils roulent en criant : « La ferme ! » puis on entend des « Lâche-moi ! » ou des « Espèces de véracrasses ! ».

Cependant, il est temps d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde car la journée du lendemain risque d'être mouvementée. En effet, dès le petit déjeuner, Ron reçoit une Beuglante de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Hermione à Anne assise à côté d'elle.

-C'est une lettre qui lit, ou plutôt hurle, son contenu à la personne à qui la lettre est destinée. Plus on attend, plus la Beuglante peut faire des dégâts. Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir maintenant, Ron.

Ce dernier, blanc comme un linge, tient la lettre rouge du bout des doigts. De la fumée s'échappe alors de celle-ci. Ron se décide alors enfin à l'ouvrir.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE VOLER CETTE VOITURE ? JE SUIS VÉRITABLEMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE VA FAIRE L'OBJET D'UNE ENQUÊTE AU MINISTÈRE ET C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ! SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS UN SEUL PAS DE TRAVERS, TU REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON ! Quant à toi, Ginny chérie, bravo pour ton admission à Gryffondor, ton père et moi sommes très fiers.

Alors qu'un silence s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, la Beuglante finit par se déchirer d'elle-même en mille morceaux. Ginny aurait préféré ne pas être mêlée à tout ça mais sa gêne n'est rien à côté de celle de son frère. Petit à petit, les conversations reprennent leur cours et les Serpentards se tordent de rire à leur table. Anne sait déjà que son ami va devoir essuyer les moqueries de son autre ami, Draco.

Alors que la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer ce début d'année en beauté, Ron s'empresse de se lever et de quitter la salle pour se diriger vers leur premier cours : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ses amis le rejoignent vivement et s'installent dans l'ancienne classe du professeur Quirell.

-Allez Ron, le réconforte Harry, ce n'est pas si grave, on aurait pu se faire renvoyer.

-Une beuglante et ma baguette quasiment cassée ? Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.

Mais Ron a encore une fois parler trop et ils découvrent enfin pour la plupart le professeur Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe bleu lavande et d'un chapeau assorti posé sur ses belles boucles blondes. Un immense sourire aux dents éclatantes semblait posé sur son visage.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente : je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo.

En regardant autour d'elle, Anne remarque les regards admirateurs des filles et ceux dégoûtés des garçons. Pour sa part, elle trouvait le personnage amusant, en plus de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

-Je vous ai préparé un petit test pour évaluer votre niveau de connaissance de mon dernier livre. Je vois que vous les avez tous. C'est très bien.

D'un simple coup de baguette, les copies s'envolent et se posent délicatement devant chaque élève. L'effarement qui s'étale devant lui ne semble absolument pas le déranger.

-Vous pouvez commencer.

Hermione semble déterminée à donner toutes les réponses dans le temps imparti. Anne se penche alors sur sa propre copie. Elle concerne « _Moi le Magicien_ ».

Quel est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et le meilleur cadeau que l'on puisse lui faire ?

Et les questions continuent ainsi sur trois pages et ne concernent visiblement pas la matière initiale du professeur. Anne ne répond pas à la moitié des questions contrairement à Hermione qui en ait déjà la deuxième page, le nez presque collé à la feuille.

-Attention, c'est bientôt fini. Et voilà !

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, les copies atterrissent dans ses mains. Il y jette rapidement un coup d'œil et son sourire s'efface quelque peu devant la catastrophe du résultat. Mais il retrouve son enthousiasme immédiatement en découvrant celle d'Hermione.

-Qui est Miss Granger ?

Vive comme un éclair, la dénommée lève la main aussi haut qu'elle peut.

-Eh bien félicitations à vous, vous avez répondu à toutes les questions sans vous trompez une seule fois. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Au comble de la joie, la jeune fille rougit comme une tomate devant tant de compliments. En plus c'est elle qui remporte les premiers points de l'année pour Gryffondor. Elle en oublierait presque les regards rivés sur elle... enfin presque.

-Quoi ? demande-t-elle à Anne.

-Ferme la bouche, tu baves.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir fait mieux.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Ça doit être ça... répond Anne, sarcastique.

-Bien ! les interrompt Lockhart. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence.  
Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme. Je vous demande de ne pas crier, ça pourrait les énerver.

Devant une classe pour le moins attentive quand enfin il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant, le professeur soulève un tissu posé sur une cage. À l'intérieur, de petites créatures bleues aux yeux perçants et aux oreilles pointus.

-En effet, ce sont bien des Lutins de Cornouailles, fraîchement capturés par mes soins.

Un éclat de rire retentit au fond de la salle. Seamus Finnigan trouve l'anecdote très amusante.

-Ils ne sont pas dangereux, professeur !

-Détrompez-vous, ce sont parfois de petites pestes diaboliques.

-Sans doute, ajoute Anne, mais cela ne représente pas de réel danger pour nous. Au pire, les Lutins peuvent faire des dégâts mais sans graviter pour des sorciers.

-Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons voir, Miss Snape. Attrapez-les tous !

Sur ce, il ouvrit la cage et les petites créatures se bousculèrent entre elles pour sortir et mettre le bazar dans la pièce. Ils arrachèrent d'abord les pages des livres avant de s'en prendre aux instruments dispersaient dans la pièce. Visiblement le professeur est prit au dépourvu par tant d'élèves qui s'enfuient de son cours.

-Vous quatre ! Attrapez les derniers et remettez-les en cage.

Puis il sortit lui aussi par la porte de son bureau laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Anne au bord du désespoir.

-Il est sérieux ? gronda Ron. Quel mauvais professeur !

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'avait juste pas prévu que tout le monde allait partir comme ça, le défend Hermione.

-En attendant, on ferait mieux de s'en occuper à sa place.

Anne tendit sa baguette vers la plafond où la plupart des Lutins s'étaient rassemblés.

- _Immobulus._

Et les Lutins s'immobilisèrent immédiatement comme suspendu dans les airs, l'air hébété. Chacun utilise alors des _Accio_ pour les attraper et les remettre en cage. Lockhart apparaît alors de nouveau.

-Très bien, beau travail. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Harry, puis-je te parler un instant ?

-Euh oui. Je vous rejoins en botanique, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

Les trois compères se dirigent donc seuls vers l'extérieur du château pour assister au prochain cours qu'ils partagent avec les verts et argents Serpentards. Ils discutent du précédent cours, Hermione toujours le défendant du « jaloux » Ron qui n'a pas eu de points. Le professeur Chourave les interrompt et les fait entrer dans la serre 2 qui renferme des plantes plus dangereuses et donc plus intéressante que dans la première.

-Entrez ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Weasley, où est Potter ?

-Avec le professeur Lockhart. Il voulait lui parler.

La petite dame se renfrogne immédiatement à l'annonce de ce nom. Apparemment, il fait aussi des ravages avec les autres professeurs, en plus des élèves et de Severus.

-Ah tiens, le voilà.

En effet, Harry arrive, visiblement il est de mauvaise humeur. Devant les regards inquisiteurs du reste de la classe, il affirme qu'il leur racontera à la fin du cours. Ils se mettent en groupe et Anne se joint à Crabbe, Goyle et bien entendu Draco, dont elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de trop parler depuis la rentrée.

-Pourquoi Potter était avec Lockhart ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a juste dit qu'il voulait lui parler. Une vraie plaie ce professeur, il a lâché des Lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe et il est parti. Maintenant je comprends mieux mon oncle.

-Mon père dit que je devrais me le mettre dans la poche, histoire d'avoir une célébrité dans mon entourage.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la célébrité toi ? demande Anne, ironique.

Il ne préfère ne pas répondre : les décisions de son père sont un sujet presque tabou dans sa famille. Mais il sourit de manière entendu.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce ne sera pas difficile.

-J'en suis même venu à me demander comment il a pu faire tout ce qu'il raconte dans ses livres.

-Silence au fond ! Alors les mandragores, qui peut me dire ce que c'est et qu'elle est leur utilité ?

Bien sûr, Hermione lève la main, déclenchant le rire de Draco, suivi par ses acolytes avec quelques secondes de retard. Mais Anne compte bien la défendre contre le blond et lui plante son coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe !

-La ferme !

-La mandragore est une plante qui possède de nombreuses propriétés curatives, récite-t-elle. On l'utilise dans les potions pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux personnes victimes de sortilèges ou de métamorphoses.

-Très bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Le professeur Chourave continue donc son cours et les invite à mettre leur cache-oreille car le cri des mandragores est dangereux pour qui l'entend. Heureusement pour Neville que ce ne sont que des bébés. En effet, dès l'instant qu'elle sortit une des plantes de son pot, le pauvre Neville tomba dans les pommes par la puissance du cri.

Cette fois, elle ne peut rien contre le fou rire de Draco. Seamus se précipite vers Neville et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Par la suite, le cours consistait simplement à rempoter les mandragores avec du composte frais. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de parler mais se promirent de déjeuner ensemble.

Choses dites, choses faites. Après le cours de métamorphose où ils devaient changer un scarabée en bouton, Anne rejoint Draco à la table des Serpentards. Autant Gryffondors que Serpentards la regarde avec étonnement et déception. Mais après tout, son oncle est le directeur de cette maison, elle ne voit pas où est le problème.

Assis côte à côte, les deux amis d'enfance discute tranquillement quand au loin, Draco remarque quelque chose d'intéressant. Il se lève, suivi de près par Anne qui sent un mauvais coup. À la table des rouges et ors, un minuscule première année tient un appareil photo étrange et fixe Harry avec admiration.

-Et tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?

-Non mais regardez-moi ça. Potter fais des photos dédicacées. Tout le monde en rang, le grand Harry Potter est en dédicaces.

-La ferme ! répond Harry, rouge de honte et de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Qui dédicaces des photos ?

Gilderoy Lockhart se fraye un chemin parmi les élèves qui se sont amassés autour d'eux. Anne est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment défendre ses amis sans offenser Draco et vis-versa ? Elle préfère ne rien dire.

-Ah Harry ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair ce matin. Mais bon tant pis, tant que nous sommes là. Allez-y, Crivey, prenez donc cette photo, un double portrait serra parfait.

La sonnerie retentit juste à temps pour Harry qui s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, les joues en feu. Il est vite rejoint par les autres et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant.

Le reste de la semaine se déroule plus tranquillement, notamment car ils évitent au maximum le professeur Lockhart dans les couloirs. Ce dernier est persuadé que Harry tente d'attirer par tous les moyens l'attention sur lui dans l'espoir d'avoir la même cote de popularité que lui. Harry est également exaspéré de constater que le petit Colin Crivey le trouve dès qu'il le peut avec des « Salut Harry ! Ça va Harry ? » à longueur de journée.

 **Chapitre 13**

Le vendredi soir, Anne rejoint son oncle dans son bureau. Il est absorbé par des copies mais prend tout de même la peine de la recevoir :

-Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?

-Plutôt bien. Lockhart est une vraie plaie, je te comprends mieux maintenant. Il a lâché des Lutins de Cornouailles sur classe et il est parti. Alors maintenant, on lit simplement ses livres pendant tous les cours. J'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps avec lui. Tu ne veux pas me faire un mot pour que je n'y aille pas la semaine prochaine ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, non.

-Oncle indigne...

-Sûrement. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de travailler. Il est hors de question de voir ta moyenne chuter.

-Oui oui, je sais.

-Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

-Dis-le si je te dérange ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-Mais pas du tout, rigole-t-il.

Il ouvre ses bras et Anne s'y jette avec tendresse. Severus sait que ces moments se feront de plus en plus rares. Anne grandit indéniablement. Mais à ses yeux, elle restera toujours sa petite Anne.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien.

-Mouais, je n'y crois pas trop. Bon, je te laisse puisque visiblement je te dérange dans ton travail de la plus haute instance.

Le soir d'Halloween, Anne retourne vers sa salle commune avant la fin du festin, mais elle se souvient que Harry et Ron sont en retenue suite à leurs exploits de la rentrée, Harry encore avec Lockhart tandis que Ron est dans la Salle des Trophées avec Rusard. Elle oriente donc instinctivement ses pieds vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione. Sur le chemin, elle croise Ginny plongée dans un piteux livre noir. En la voyant à son tour, Ginny s'empresse de fourrer le livre dans son sac.

-Salut Ginny !

-Oh salut Anne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

-Rien de très intéressant. Comment tu vas ?

-Super. Je comptais rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Avec plaisir.

À la bibliothèque justement, la jeune fille est plongée à son tour dans un livre poussiéreux à souhait. Elle lève les yeux à leur approche.

-Hermione, je te présente Ginny, la sœur de Ron et Ginny, voici Hermione, elle est dans notre classe.

Elles se saluent mutuellement et les deux dernières arrivées sortent chacune des affaires pour travailler, Anne ayant toujours en tête l'avertissement de Severus. D'ailleurs ce dernier leur donne de plus en plus de devoirs difficiles, du moins c'est ce que disent les autres Gryffondors mais la jeune fille a grandit entourée de potions. C'est donc un jeu d'enfant pour elle, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui aime avoir les meilleurs notes.

À huit heures du soir, Mrs Pince leur rappelle que la bibliothèque ferme ses portes. Les lèvres serrées, elle les surveillent pour savoir si elles rangent correctement les livres, sans leur montrer le moindre manque de respect.

Avant la fin du grand banquet, Anne et Hermione se dirigent vers la salle commune. C'est alors qu'une voix décharnée, saccadée, lointaine, se fait entendre dans le couloir.

- _Tuer... Je vais tuer... Le sang... Tuer !_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'exclame Anne. Vous avez entendu ça ?

-Entendu quoi ? demande Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-Cette voix ! Elle parlait de tuer et de sang. Écoutez !

- _Il est temps de tuer !_

-Il n'y a absolument aucune voix.

-Mais enfin, je ne suis pas folle, je sais ce que j'entends. Elle se déplace. Il faut la suivre, il va y avoir un meurtre !

-Quoi ?

Anne se met à courir de toutes ses forces, plus vite que jamais. Ses pieds ont à peine le temps de toucher le sol que le suivant prend le relais. Derrière elle, elle entend partiellement son amie la suivre sans qu'elle sachent vraiment ce qu'il se passe. De l'eau interrompt leur course. En effet, une sorte d'inondation a envahit le couloir dans lequel elles sont arrivées.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Harry et Ron sont également essoufflés. Anne en conclut immédiatement que l'un d'eux a également entendu cette voix à glacer le sang de qui l'entend. Les yeux affolés de Harry et ceux inquiets de Ron ne laissent pas de doute sur l'identité de celui-ci.

-Vous aussi ?

-Seulement moi, répond Anne. On dirait qu'il n'y a que nous deux qui avons entendu cette voix.

- _Je sens l'odeur du sang... Affamé depuis si longtemps... DU SANG !_

Les deux camarades repartent au quart de tour dans la même direction. Ils semblent se diriger vers la source de l'inondation qui se trouve être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Visiblement, elle a encore fait des siennes. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Harry remarque en premier.

-Regarde.

Anne lève les yeux et ce qu'elle voit la laisse bouche-bée. Les autres arrivent à leur hauteur.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

L'inscription semble faite avec du sang, les lettres coulent macabrement vers le sol. À côté, une boule de poil informe pend à un crochet. En se rapprochant de plus près, Ron pousse un cri : « Miss Teigne ! ». En effet, c'est bien la chatte de Rusard qui est suspendu au mur.

Au même moment, un grand bruit se fait entendre à l'étage inférieur. Le festin d'Halloween vient de se terminer pour le reste de l'école et les élèves rejoignent leur salle commune. Les élèves des quatre maisons empruntent le même chemin avant de se séparer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire mais ils croisent le chemin des pauvres Harry, Ron, Hermione et Anne.

Au fur et à mesure, ils remarquent l'inscription et surtout la chatte toujours pendue au crochet. Les chuchotements se font de plus en plus insistants. Ils se demandent tous ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets et pourquoi Miss Teigne se retrouve dans cette position. Draco se faufile parmi ses camarades et examine ce qu'il voit. Puis il sourit.

-Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Les prochains seront les Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il d'une voix forte et puissante pour que tout le monde l'entende, les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? se fit entendre la voix de Rusard. Laissez-donc le passa... Ma chatte ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma chatte ? Vous ! Ajoute-t-il en fixant Harry avec des yeux meurtriers. Je vais vous tuer pour ce que vous lui avez fait ! Je...

-Argus !

Dumbledore apparut à son tour et le silence se fit instantanément. Un rapide coup d'œil autour lui lui fit prendre la mesure des événements.

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Miss Snape, suivez-moi.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire obéir. Ils se dirigèrent d'un mouvement commun vers le bureau du professeur Lockhart, suivi de près par McGonagall et Severus qui fermaient la marche. À l'intérieur, Dumbledore dépose la chatte sur le bureau et l'examine de plus près. Rusard se mit dans un coin pour sangloter pendant que Lockhart donne son avis avec un enthousiasme déplacé.

-Elle a sûrement dû être tuée par un sortilège. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

-Elle n'est pas morte, remarque le directeur. Elle est seulement pétrifiée.

-Pas morte ? demande Rusard en levant enfin ses yeux larmoyants.

-Je le savais, commente Lockhart.

Anne le fusille du regard mais la main que pose son oncle sur son épaule la calme. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment de s'afficher devant le directeur et les deux autres professeurs. Ils sont en mauvaise posture s'ils sont accusés d'avoir fait ça à Miss Teigne.

-C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr, professeur. Il sait que... que je suis un... un Cracmol.

-Il s'agit de magie noire, aucun doute là-dessus. Des élèves de deuxième année n'auraient jamais réussi à faire ceci. Mais qui alors ?

-Mais enfin, professeur, c'est lui, il a voulu se venger de ses punitions et...

-Si je puis me permettre, ajoute Severus, peut-être que Potter et ses amis se sont justes trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Anne comme s'il attendait la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est probable. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous quatre étiez dans ce couloir alors que tous les autres élèves étaient au festin.

-Nous... nous... hésite Harry.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de parler de cette voix ? Ils ne les croiront pas, entendre des voix n'est pas le signe d'un sain d'esprit, en même temps, ils sont deux à l'avoir entendu.

-Eh bien, répond Anne, d'un ton qu'elle espère sûre, Harry et Ron était en retenue et Hermione et moi-même voulions rentrer plus tôt pour travailler donc nous nous dirigions vers notre salle commune.

-Est-ce vraiment la vérité Anne ? Il me semble que tu ne nous dis pas toute la vérité. Ce n'est pas vraiment le chemin logique pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Mais elle détourne les yeux de son oncle pour ne pas trahir son mensonge mais elle croise ceux de Dumbledore qui la regarde de ses yeux bleus. Elle se sent alors particulièrement mal à l'aise. Peut-être devrait-elle lui en parler ? Rien qu'à lui, elle sait qu'il ne les jugera pas.

-Bien, reprit le directeur après quelques instants d'intense réflexion, vous quatre, retournez dans vos dortoirs. Minerva, veillez à ce qu'ils ne se détournent de leur chemin cette fois-ci.

-Oui, professeur.

Le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence le plus total. Les couloirs sont désormais déserts, les directeurs de maison semblent s'être chargés de les reconduire vers leur salle commune. Une fois passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils tombent sur les autres rouges et ors, visiblement bien éveillés et en quête de réponses à leurs inquiétudes. Mais la professeur de métamorphose reste stoïque et leur ordonne d'aller se coucher.

Anne tente de s'esquiver des questions mais ce qui lui semble être une marée humaine lui barre le passage. Les Weasley font parties d'eux et Georges se trouve devant elle. Elle lui jette un regard suppliant. Il finit par comprendre le message, lui attrape la main et lui fraye un chemin. Elle perd alors de vue Hermione mais celle-ci ne tarde pas à les rejoindre aux pieds des escaliers du dortoir.

-Bon sang, les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est vous qui avez fait ça à Miss Teigne ?

Georges semble partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas nous ! répond Hermione. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets !

-C'est une légende.

Hermione et Georges la fixent. Anne, les yeux perdus dans le vide, se remémorent cette vieille légende que Severus lui a un jour raconté. Mais cela remonte à des centaines d'années à priori. Et une réouverture impliquerait vraiment son existence et donc un nouveau danger pour tous les élèves de Poudlard.

À l'autre bout du château, Dumbledore s'est fait la même réflexion. Trop de souvenirs funestes remontent à la surface. La mort de Mimi Warren. L'expulsion de Hagrid. Mais surtout l'implication suspecte de Tom Jedusor. Cependant, ce dernier est désormais loin, sans doute entre la vie et la mort. Alors qui aurait la capacité d'ouvrir de nouveau la Chambre des Secrets ?

 **Chapitre 14**

Un lendemain brumeux se lève sur le château. La pluie menace de tomber et les élèves se réveillent comme après un mauvais rêve. Anne ouvre les yeux en entendant Hermione et les autres se lever. Mais elle reste allongée. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Notamment à propos de cette voix à glacer le sang. Comment se fait-il qu'une voix soit entendue par certains mais pas par d'autres ?

Un rapide coup d'eau froide sur le visage, et voilà la jeune fille repartir du bon pied. Elle a bien l'intention de mener son enquête. Habillée de sa robe de sorcière, Anne descend dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner où elle rejoint ses amis. Ginny est isolée, bien que Percy soit à côté d'elle et parle avec animation.

Autour d'eux, les conversations ne tournent qu'autour du message laissé dans le couloir. Draco chuchotent des choses à Crabbe et Goyle. Anne sait qu'il mijote quelque chose en rapport avec les événements de la veille. Sa menace au sujet des Sang-de-Bourbe fait germer dans l'esprit d'Anne une mauvaise impression. Le blond se vante continuellement de son sang pur et de ses illustres ancêtres. Il pourrait alors être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Mais Anne n'en croit rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, Draco ne saurait faire de telles choses.

La sonnerie retentit alors, sortant le petit groupe de sa torpeur pensive. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie se passe dans son habituel monotonie. Le professeur Binns entre dans la salle par le tableau noir qu'il traverse, et sort de nouveau par celui-ci à la fin du cours. Les Gryffondors se dirigent vers la salle de métamorphose. McGonagall n'a pas le temps de commencer à parler qu'Hermione lève déjà la main.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Excusez-moi, professeur. Mais pourriez-vous nous parler de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de ce genre de choses.

-S'il vous plaît professeur ! s'exclame Dean. On a le droit de savoir.

Elle prit son temps pour rejoindre son bureau, faisant ainsi durer le suspens plus que de raison. Après une profonde inspiration, elle commence son récit :

-Comme vous le savez, Poudlard a été fondé il y a de ça des milliers d'années par quatre grands sorciers. Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils enseignèrent ainsi aux élèves qu'ils avaient sélectionné. Gryffondor pour le courage, Serdaigle pour l'intelligence, Poufsouffle pour la fidélité et enfin Serpentard voulait préserver les lignées de sorciers et ainsi conserver ce qu'il appelait le sang pur. C'est à ce sujet que les quatre fondateurs eurent une terrible dispute qui les divisèrent. Et Salazar Serpentard quitta Poudlard. La légende raconte qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui un monstre que seul son héritier serait capable de maîtriser à son arrivée à l'école. Il pourrait ainsi éliminer tous ceux qu'il jugerait indignes d'apprendre la magie.

Un silence pesant s'installe immédiatement dans la salle. Tous les élèves échangent des regards inquiets.

-Mais bien entendu, tout ceci n'est que légende et superstition. Aucune Chambre secrète n'a été découverte malgré les recherches des sorciers les plus érudits. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'est qu'un incident dont l'auteur sera vite identifié, je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant reprenons le cours où nous en étions la dernière fois. Sortez vos livres.

Personne n'était vraiment convaincu par la théorie d'un acte isolé. Si seul l'héritier de Serpentard peut ouvrir cette Chambre des Secrets, alors c'est parfaitement normal que personne ne l'ait trouvé. C'est du moins ce que pense Seamus qui discute vivement avec Dean au fond de la classe. Anne partage son avis avec cependant certaines réserves. Comment savoir que l'on est héritier d'un sorcier mort il y a de ça des milliers d'années ? Le visage de Draco lors de la découverte de Miss Teigne revient dans l'esprit d'Anne. _Non, ce ne peut être lui, je le saurais..._

Les jours passèrent et l'agitation des premiers jours également, remplacée par la tension de la reprise du championnat de Quidditch qui se ferait par l'ouverture Gryffondor face à Serpentard. À cette occasion, le père de Draco a offert à toute l'équipe de son fils des Nimbus 2001 en échange de sa place parmi eux en tant qu'attrapeur. Et les Gryffondors ne l'ont pas appris de la meilleure des façons.

En effet, en plein entraînement des rouges et ors, les verts sont arrivés, arrogants à souhait. Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Anne sont arrivés dans la discussion, ils apprennent ce que Lucius a fait et Draco avance vers eux.

-Salut Anne. Alors, tu comptes toujours supporter les perdants ? Vos balais ne tiendront jamais la distance.

Avant qu'Anne ait le temps de répondre, Hermione intervient.

-Au moins, à Gryffondor, aucun n'a été choisi pour son argent. Ils y sont pour leur talent.

Le sourire de Draco disparaît dans l'instant et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Ron sort sa baguette et jette un sort à Draco mais il se retourne contre lui du fait de son état. Un énorme rot monte de sa gorge, accompagné d'une grosse limace baveuse. Elle est immédiatement suivie d'une deuxième aussi grosse puis d'une troisième légèrement plus petite.

-Vite, il faut l'emmener chez Hagrid, préconise Harry.

Anne de son côté, reste en plan, les yeux rivés sur Draco. L'équipe retient encore les frères Weasley scandalisés par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Olivier Dubois la saisit par le bras.

-Venez, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

La jour J arrive enfin et tous les élèves se dirigent vers les tribunes surélevées. La couleur dominante est bien sûr le rouge car les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles supportent les lions quand ils affrontent les serpents. Cependant les verts et argents sont présents autour de leur directeur de maison.

Pendant le match, les Serpentards prennent l'avantage grâce à leurs nouveaux balais. Mais les poursuiveurs adversaires tiennent bon et arrivent quand même à marquer. Il reste cependant toujours de la marge pour les points remportés par le Vif d'Or s'il est attrapé. Ce qui semble mal partit par Draco qui passe plus de temps à insulter Harry qu'à chercher la précieuse balle. Harry aussi a des difficultés mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer d'éviter les problèmes.

En effet, un Cognard a prit pour cible le jeune attrapeur. Celui-ci tente de l'éviter de toutes ses forces, virant à droite puis à gauche et encore à droite. Finalement, Fred et Georges sont obligés de suivre Harry à la trace, laissant le deuxième Cognard faire des dégâts dans leur équipe.

Leur aide n'est cependant pas suffisante. En effet, le Cognard fou a atteint sa cible au niveau du bras. Sa grimace de douleur ne rassure pas vraiment ses amis dans le public. Mais Harry semble avoir vu le Vif d'Or et part à sa poursuite suivi de près par Draco. Ce dernier est touché par le Cognard dans sa folle course. Un dernier coup de la balle rouge et Harry se retrouve au sol, son balai à plusieurs mètres de lui. Lee Jordan se met à hurler dans son microphone : « Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor gagne ! »

Le public explose de joie tandis que Hermione et Ron se précipite vers Harry. De son côté, Anne rejoint Draco. Celui-ci ne semble pas très amoché mais ses plaintes inquiètent tout de même son amie. Alors que Lockhart s'occupe de Harry, au comble du désespoir, Severus les rejoint et examine de plus près son élève.

-Il n'a rien. Mais on va quand même l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Avec sa baguette, il fait apparaître un brancard et le dirige vers le château. Sur le chemin, il croise également Harry et compagnie. Son bras ressemble à du caoutchouc. Lockhart a encore fait des siennes apparemment.

Allongés dans son lit, Draco continue de gémir mais Anne finit par comprendre que ce n'est que de la simulation pour attirer l'attention sur lui et non sur Harry. C'est un échec total étant donné que l'absence d'os du second est plus importante qu'un simple bobo au derrière du premier.

-Arrête de pleurnicher !

Il semble surpris de l'agressivité de sa voix.

-Je suis peut-être ici avec toi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne t'en veux plus. Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter quelqu'un en fonction de son origine, née-moldue ou non, Hermione reste une sorcière.

Draco ne semble pas d'accord mais Anne ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sort de l'infirmerie, le nez en l'air.

Au bout d'une heure, Draco peut sortir de l'infirmerie, escorté par ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Son ennemi, lui, va devoir passer la nuit ici, le temps que repoussent ses os. Dans son bureau, Mme Pomfresh fulmine. Elle aurait pu réparer son bras d'un coup de baguette : « Quel professeur incompétent ! »

Dans la salle commune, la fête est à son comble, surtout quand les joueurs de l'équipe débarquent, les mains pleines de friandises et de gâteaux. Fred et Georges sont allés faire un tour en cuisine mais Anne sait que certaines choses ne peuvent venir de là-bas.

-D'où vient tout ça ?

-On protège nos sources, vois-tu, répond Fred.

Anne fronce les sourcils et les fixent tour à tour dans les yeux. Elle espère ainsi leur faire peur mais la crainte qu'elle provoque en eux est proportionnelle à leur envie de travailler. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas une très grande crainte.

-Laisse tomber.

Elle se détourne, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure rousse vers eux. Alors que Fred pense déjà à tout autre chose, Georges reste quelques secondes sur place, enivré par le parfum qui chatouille ses narines. De son côté, Anne rejoint Ginny dans un coin de la pièce. La dernière des Weasley tient le même vieux livre que le jour de l'agression et semble particulièrement perplexe.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que j'ai mis ce livre dans mon sac.

-C'est le week-end, tu voulais peut-être faire un devoir.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Comment tu peux le savoir si tu as oublié comment il est arrivé dans ton sac ?

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas ça !

Ginny se lève, les joues aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux et file dans son dortoir. Son amie reste là, les bras ballants, avec pour seul compagnon le vide d'un autre fauteuil, là où se trouvait Ginny quelques instants auparavant.

La soirée se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur tandis que la lune monte dans le ciel. Entre les rideaux, Anne l'observe. C'est le soir que son esprit est le plus performant. Elle repense à Draco, ce qu'il a dit à propos des Sang-de-Bourbe lui trotte dans la tête. Et puis, il y a Ginny et sa réaction excessive le soir même. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un vieux machin.

Ses paupières finissent par tomber d'elle-même. Sa nuit paisible est interrompue par l'agitation autour d'elle.

 **Chapitre 15**

-Anne, réveille-toi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible.

-Quesispasse ?

-Colin Crivey a été agressé cette nuit, pétrifié par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Quoi ?

Elle se réveille d'un seul coup et se jette hors du lit. Devant elle, Hermione est blême.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. McGonagall vient de passer dans la salle commune pour nous prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là pour un moment. On lui a demandé pourquoi et elle a dit que... que...

-J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin de répéter. Viens dans mes bras.

Hermione se jette sur elle et la serre fort contre elle. Cette agression ne peut signifier qu'une chose : la Chambre des Secrets a bien été ouverte et son propriétaire a déjà commencé à faire le tri parmi les élèves de l'école. Colin Crivey est issu d'une famille moldue, tout comme Hermione.

-Allez viens. On va déjeuner.

Anne enfile en vitesse sa robe de sorcier et descend dans la Grande Salle. Les rumeurs commencent déjà à fuser de partout. Dès qu'elles s'installent, les jumeaux Weasley les rejoignent.

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Fred sans préambule.

-Oui, c'est affreux.

-Ginny est toute retournée, ajoute Georges.

-J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient dans la même classe... remarque Anne. J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. En attendant, Hermione il faut que tu manges.

Lorsque leur repas est terminé, elles se dirigent immédiatement vers leur salle commune. Étant donné qu'il est dimanche, cette dernière est pleine à craquer. Tous discutent des derniers événements et les regards se font inquiets. Ron est en pleine conversation avec Neville mais vient à leur rencontre dès qu'il les aperçoit.

-On a pas le choix, on doit faire la potion le plus vite possible !

-Quelle potion ? demande Anne.

-Euh... Écoute, ne te vexe pas, mais on pense que c'est Draco qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Et le seul moyen de le vérifier, c'est de faire du Polynectar pour se changer en Serpentards et aller lui demander.

-Vous en êtes aussi sûrs que la fois où vous pensiez que mon oncle voulait voler la Pierre Philosophale ?

-On avait nos raisons cette fois-là et... on était pas loin de la vérité.

-Mouais.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivote et Harry entre à son tour dans la salle commune.

-Il faut que je vous raconte.

-On est déjà au courant pour Colin.

-Mais vous ne savez pas que Dobby est revenu me voir cette nuit. C'est lui qui nous a empêché de passer la barrière de la gare. Et c'est aussi lui qui a ensorcelé le Cognard pour que je sois suffisamment blessé pour rentrer chez les Dursley. Selon lui, on court un très grave danger comme la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ? demande Hermione.

-Oui, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte dans le passé.

-Mais oui ! S'exclame Ron. C'est évident. Le père de Malefoy, Lucius, a dû l'ouvrir pendant sa scolarité et il a expliqué à son fils comment faire.

Anne réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ça se tient. La présence de Dobby à Poudlard et les propos de Draco combinés... Elle n'aime pas ça et elle aussi a besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

-Bon alors, on s'y met quand pour la faire cette potion ?

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Je m'occupe des ingrédients dont on a besoin, je vais m'arranger pour que mon oncle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Vous trois, trouvez un endroit discret et commencez la préparation. Je vous rejoins ce midi dans la Grande Salle.

Anne file à toute vitesse en direction des cachots. Et en effet Severus est bien dans son bureau, le nez dans ses copies. La mine renfrognée qu'il affiche ne dit rien qui vaille sur le contenu de ces devoirs.

-Tu t'en sors ?

Il sursaute. Bien entendu, Anne est rentrée discrètement comme à son habitude.

-Décevant mais oui, je m'en sors. Tes amis Weasley devraient se mettre à travailler sinon je ne vais pas les rater ces deux-là.

-Tu parles de Fred et Georges ?

-Effectivement. Ne t'avise plus de les fréquenter, je ne veux pas que tu leur ressembles.

-Ils s'amusent simplement !

-Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser tout en ayant de bons résultats.

-Ah oui ? Comme rester enfermé dans ce bureau alors qu'à l'extérieur, il y a des Nés-Moldus qui se font agresser. Je n'ai pas envie que mes amis finissent dans le même état que Colin Crivey !

La jeune fille sort de la pièce et claque la porte derrière elle. Severus reste bouche-bée.

À la base, elle était seulement venue vérifier que son oncle était suffisamment occupé pour ne pas remarquer une intrusion dans son atelier contenant de nombreux ingrédients, plus rares les uns que les autres. Et voilà qu'elle se dispute avec lui. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'aura aucun remord à lui voler des ingrédients.

Elle suit un long couloir et atteint enfin sa destination et même si Severus la cherche, il n'aura pas l'idée de venir la chercher ici, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de trouver son bonheur : de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, une corne de bicorne et du sisymbre. Elle glisse le tout sous sa robe et remonte dans sa chambre où elle dépose le tout avant de rejoindre ses amis au déjeuner.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, chuchote-elle aux autres. Vous avez trouvé un lieu sûr ?

-Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Mimi ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Personne ne va jamais dans ses toilettes. Très bien, on commence cette après-midi.

-Ça va prendre du temps, on a aura au moins jusqu'au vacances de Noël.

-Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Je vais faire en sorte de savoir si Draco reste pour les vacances.

Mais le regard vide de Ginny lui fait remettre ses plans à plus tard. Cette dernière est assise toute seule au bout de la table. Anne s'assied à côté de son amie et la salue :

-Salut Ginny ! Comment ça va ?

-Pas très bien. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Colin est mon ami et...

-Oui je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le fait d'être pétrifié ne veut pas dire que c'est pour toujours. Ils vont sans aucun doute trouver le moyen de le réveiller. Aie confiance.

Anne essaie de lui transmettre son optimisme mais la plus jeune des Weasley ne semble pas très réceptive. Elle s'apprête à rajouter de nouveaux arguments quand elle repère une chevelure blonde qui lui est familière.

-Je te laisse tranquille. Il faut que j'y aille. À plus !

En effet, Draco est en train de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas conquérant, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle, encore et toujours eux. Il prend la direction de sa salle commune quand Anne atteint son niveau.

-Draco, attend ! Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Ensemble ils se dirigent dans la même direction et leurs pas les mènent devant une mur lisse aux alentours des cachots.

-Sang-pur, dit-il.

Et le mur se change en une ouverture. Devant eux s'ouvre une grande pièce élégamment décorée de vert et d'argent. Quelques élèves travaillent autour de tables rondes tandis que d'autres murmurent dans leur coin.

-Original comme mot de passe.

-Je trouve aussi. Il s'adapte bien à la situation.

-Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça, figure-toi. En fait, nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés depuis le match de Quidditch. Je pense que c'est stupide de s'ignorer comme ça.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tu me pardonnes alors ?

-Bien sûr.

Draco affiche un sourire satisfait et s'assoit dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte.

-Donc ça te dirait qu'on passe Noël ensemble ? À moins que tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances.

-Non, mon père est souvent au ministère de la magie en ce moment et les repas de famille n'est pas ce qui m'attire le plus. Surtout quand il se passe autant de choses intéressantes au collège. Pour une fois.

-Tu es vraiment affreux. On vient juste de se retrouver et je trouve déjà une nouvelle raison de t'ignorer.

-Très bien, on évite ce sujet. Et si tu me parlais de ton oncle. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui, on s'est disputé ce matin à propos de mes fréquentations disons.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi pourtant. Tu as des amis formidables autour de toi, répond-il en ricanant. J'espère tout de même qu'il ne me met pas dans le même sac que Potter.

-Non à ce niveau-là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Harry est au-dessus de toi.

-Hé !

Aux yeux des autres élèves présents, ce fut un étrange spectacle de les voir se chamailler ainsi. L'ange et le démon en quelque sorte réunit dans un étrange ballet. Il paraît que les deux se connaissent depuis longtemps mais personne ne les avait jamais vu aussi fusionnels.

Anne et Draco finissent par passer l'après-midi ensemble. Les deux acolytes musclés ont été laissé sur la touche pendant que les deux amis se baladent au bord du lac, évoquant leurs souvenirs en commun avec nostalgie. Leur insouciance semble loin à présent.

-En parlant de duel, j'ai entendu que Lockhart voulait créer un club de duel à cause de l'agression du petit morveux.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Anne. Il pense vraiment que ça nous servira si on se fait attaquer dans les couloirs ?

Apparemment oui. Lorsqu'ils retournent au château, une affiche est accrochée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il s'agit d'une information concernant le fameux club avec une feuille où l'on doit inscrire son nom pour pouvoir participer. Sans hésitation, Anne sort une plume de son sac et inscrit son nom sous celui de Draco. Ça peut être amusant après tout.

Ils croisent Hermione sur le chemin du dîner. Cette dernière lui adresse un clin d'œil pour signifier qu'ils ont pu commencer la potion et Anne répond par le même signe, cette fois pour confirmer que Draco restera pour les vacances.

Le lendemain, les cours se finissent plus tôt afin que les élèves puissent assister au cours de duel. Chacun trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de lancer des sorts à son adversaire. Mais Ron est inquiet.

-Et si ma baguette refuse encore de fonctionner ?

-Il faut que tu en achètes une autre. Une fois cassée, la baguette perd son âme en quelque sorte. Elle ne veut plus travailler, répond Anne.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en baguette.

-Oui, je me passionne pour ce sujet. Les seuls livres que j'ai lu de moi-même sont essentiellement tournés vers les baguettes magiques. Je trouve fascinant qu'elles aient suffisamment de conscience pour choisir leur sorcier. Et puis, une baguette, c'est tellement puissant. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout ce qu'on fait avec. Sans elles, la magie ne serait pas utilisée dans son intégralité.

Anne aurait pu continuer longtemps sur le sujet mais ils arrivent au niveau de la Grande Salle où la moitié de l'école est rassemblée. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et ils découvrent une grande estrade installée au centre. Les tables et les chaises ont disparu, laissant un grand espace de travail.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! s'exclame Lockhart en entrant à son tour par la porte du fond, réservée aux professeurs.

Il est suivi par Severus, la mine fermée comme à son habitude.

-Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. J'ai pensé qu'avec les temps qui courent, je devais vous aider à vous défendre contre toutes menaces présentes dans le château, comme je l'ai toujours fait à l'extérieur. Pour plus d'informations, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Mon collègue, le professeur Snape, a très sportivement accepté ma proposition de me servir de partenaire durant ce cours.

Les deux opposés, Severus et Lockhart, montent sur l'estrade et se placent face à face, baguette en main. Ils se saluent, le premier de manière froide et sans fioriture, tandis que le deuxième fait de grands moulinets avec sa baguette, la faisant ainsi tomber par terre.

-Ma baguette est un peu agitée aujourd'hui.

Il ne perd pas pour autant son sourire.

-Bien, commençons. À trois, nous allons lancer notre premier sort. Un, deux, trois !

À peine eu-t-il fini de prononcer trois que Severus l'a déjà désarmer avec un « _Expelliarmus_ » tonitruant. Le professeur est alors projeté en arrière et il se relève avec difficulté, légèrement décoiffé.

-C'est très bien de leur avoir montrer ce sort, professeur, mais bien entendu j'avais deviné ce que vous aviez en tête. J'aurais pu sans aucun problème bloquer le sort mais c'était un bon exemple. Je vous ai donc laissé faire.

-Mais bien sûr, murmure Anne.

-Bien ! Nous allons faire une autre démonstration avec deux d'entre vous cette fois-ci. Je propose...

-Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ? suggère Severus.

-Oui, c'est parfait.

La haine des uns envers les autres provoquent un gros brouhaha quand ils montent à leur tour sur l'estrade. Severus s'empresse de chuchoter quelques choses à Draco pendant que Lockhart donne des conseils de dernières minutes à Harry. Et voilà les deux ennemis, face à face, se saluant avec rage. Leurs mouvements sont secs et déterminés.

-Souvenez-vous. Le premier uniquement à trois. Un, deux...

Mais Draco a déjà crié « _Serpensortia_ ». Un éclair blanc éblouit tout le monde et un long serpent jaillit de la baguette du coupable. Lockhart s'avance et pointe sa propre baguette sur l'animal. Après une légère explosion, le serpent atterrit un peu plus loin, juste devant un groupe de Poufsouffles, dont Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Harry se rapproche alors, les yeux rivés sur le serpent.

-Laisse-le.

À la surprise générale, le serpent lui obéit et se tourne vers le Gryffondor, tout aussi étonné que les autres. Severus pointe à son tour sa baguette vers le serpent et celui-ci disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Tous fixent alors Harry, comme si ce qu'il venait de passer était de sa faute. Les regards se font même inquiets.

-Harry viens. On sort d'ici.

Ron prend Harry par le bras et ils suivent Hermione hors de la salle, vite rattrapés par Anne. Une fois dans une salle de classe vide, Ron se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu es un Fourchelang. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-Un quoi ?

-Un Fourchelang. Tu parles la langue des serpents.

-Bien sûr. Une fois j'ai même lâché un boa constrictor sur mon cousin Dudley. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de monde en est capable.

-Non, justement. C'est même très mal vu dans le monde des sorciers. Le plus grand Fourchelang était Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Ce n'est pas un hasard si le symbole de sa maison est un serpent.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai parlé une autre langue sans m'en rendre compte ?

-Exactement. Et maintenant, tout le monde va penser que tu es l'arrière-arrière petit-fils de Salazar Serpentard.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Je le sais, ajoute Ron. Mais les autres pas forcément.

Anne reste silencieuse. Tout à l'heure, elle a compris ce que disait Harry au serpent. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle aussi est Fourchelang ? Non c'est impossible, il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre le fondateur de la maison Serpentard et la famille de son oncle. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir une explication.

 **Chapitre 16**

La semaine suivante fût particulièrement éprouvante pour Harry. Dès qu'il apparaît quelque part, les élèves s'écartent pour le laisser passer, de peur de se faire agresser par l'héritier. Des murmures l'accompagnent partout où il va. Ce qui affecte aussi tout le petit groupe.

-Non mais vraiment ! s'exclame Hermione. Comment peuvent-ils croire que c'est lui le coupable ? C'est quand même Harry qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'est absurde !

-On le sait, Hermione. Ça fait trois fois que tu le dis aujourd'hui.

D'autres au contraire trouvent la situation très amusante. D'autres comme par exemple les jumeaux Weasley. Il n'est pas rare de les voir, escortant Harry d'un cours à l'autre, avec de grands « Place au plus puissant des mages noirs, héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard ». Cependant, la blague s'essouffle un peu en même temps que l'exaspération du principal concerné augmente.

-Écoutez, j'apprécie beaucoup votre enthousiasme à m'aider mais je suis de plus en plus en retard en cours à cause de ça.

L'arrivée des vacances fût un grand soulagement pour eux tous en voyant que le château était beaucoup plus vide qu'à son habitude en cette période. Comme prévu, Draco est resté lui aussi avec Crabbe et Goyle qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à faire comme lui. Mais on ne va pas dire que ça les dérange étant donné qu'ils sont inclus dans le plan d'Hermione. Ce sont eux qui serviront de cobayes : Harry se transforma en Goyle tandis que Ron se fera passer pour Crabbe.

Hermione, quant à elle, a réussi à voler un cheveu sur la robe de Milicent Bulstrode, une Serpentarde insupportable dont l'existence du cerveau n'est pas encore avérée. Anne pourra cependant rester elle-même et ça l'arrange bien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait besoin de se cacher de Draco.

Au matin de Noël, Anne se réveille avec une montagne de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Hermione est également réveillée et feuillette un nouveau livre avec intérêt.

-Joyeux Noël !

Elle se penche sur le premier cadeau qui provient de Severus. Il s'agit de _La biographie complète de Olivander_ , le livre dont elle attendait la sortie avec impatience. À l'intérieur de la couverture, un mot de son oncle était inscrit : « Joyeux Noël Anne. J'espère que cette journée se passera bien pour toi. En attendant, je souhaiterais m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je ne supporte pas que nous soyons ainsi en froid. Encore joyeux Noël. »

Ce livre fût suivie de celui d'Hermione, _Ma vie de Moldue_.

-C'est au cas où tu viennes chez moi pendant les vacances d'été. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois trop perdue.

Le reste de la pile était composé d'une magnifique plume de la part de Harry, de confiserie de la part de la famille Weasley. Enfin, presque toute la famille Weasley, puisque les jumeaux lui ont envoyé un colis spécial avec des spécialités de chez Honeydukes. Un petit papier en tombe lorsqu'elle ouvre : « Pour ne pas rompre les vieilles habitudes. Georges (et Fred). »

Un sourire lui monte aux lèvres.

-Chuck ?

Un léger craquement fait sursauter toute la chambre. Lavande et Parvati regarde partout pour trouver l'origine du bruit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione voit le petit elfe de maison sur son lit et se mette à hurler.

-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est que Chuck, notre elfe.

-Votre elfe ? Tu as un elfe ?

-Bien sûr, c'est notre elfe de maison depuis que nous nous sommes installés ici. Chuck, peux-tu amener ceci à Severus. Dis-lui que j'accepte ses excuses et que je lui en fais également.

-Chuck s'en occupe immédiatement, mademoiselle Anne.

Il saisit le petit paquet dans sa main et un deuxième craquement le fait disparaître.

-Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, ajoute Hermione, la main toujours sur le cœur.

Soudain, ses yeux s'éclairent. Elle se penche vers l'autre lit et chuchote :

-J'allais oublier. Il faut que je file aux toilettes, il ne manque plus qu'un ingrédient et la potion sera prête.

Et au petit-déjeuner, le Polynectar est prêt et le plan peut se mettre en place. Anne rejoint Draco et ils se dirigent directement vers la salle commune des Serpentards, tandis qu'Hermione laisse des gâteaux sur le chemin de Crabbe et Goyle. À l'intérieur se cache un puissant somnifère.

Pendant ce temps, les deux meilleurs amis arrivent et entament une vive discussion sur leurs cadeaux respectifs.

-Au fait, je voulais te le remettre en main propre.

Draco sort un sachet de sa poche et le tend vers Anne. Pendant que cette dernière l'ouvre avec impatience, Draco lui affirme avoir adorée son livre sur les grandes familles de sorciers même s'il n'a pas apprécié la description graveleuse de son grand-père paternel.

-C'est vrai qu'il a fait quelques expériences dans son manoir mais de là à dire qu'il était fou... Ça te plaît ?

-Oui beaucoup ! Merci.

Il s'agit d'un pendentif en forme de serpent. Il est suffisamment large pour s'ouvrir et l'on y découvre alors une photo des deux pendant leur enfance au manoir. Elle est animée et on peut les voir rigoler en silence. L'émotion est à son comble pour Anne, elle est vraiment touchée par cette attention et elle se rend compte qu'elle a laissé son ami de côté, brisant quelque peu leur lien quasi fraternel.

Au même moment, le mur à l'entrée s'ouvre et laisse entrer Crabbe et Goyle. Mais leur démarche mal-assurée indique qu'il ne sont pas dans leur état normal. Anne leur fait signe, ce que Draco trouve étrange mais il ne relève pas.

-Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Je vous ai cherché dans la Grande Salle. Encore en train de vous goinfrer je suppose.

La mine coupable de Crabbe, ou plutôt de Ron, semble tellement réelle que Draco se tourne à nouveau vers Anne qui rengage la conversation avant lui.

-En parlant de ton grand-père, comment va ton père ?

-Bien. Il est sur le point de discréditer Dumbledore aux yeux du conseil d'administration du collège. Ce vieux pruneau ne fera plus long feu à Poudlard. Je peux te l'assurer.

-Il cherche le coupable. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il le trouve.

-Ah oui et comment ? La dernière fois, personne n'a réussi alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-La dernière fois ? Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? Peut-être que ton père t'en a parlé. C'était sûrement quand il se trouvait à l'école non ?

-Non, bien avant. Mon père ne veut pas m'en parlait au cas où l'on me soupçonnerait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est-ce. Ce n'est sûrement pas Potter, en tout cas. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour croire que cet idiot est aussi puissant.

Le poing de Goyle se contracte et Crabbe se lève subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!

-Mal au ventre, répond Ron.

Ils s'enfuient tous deux de la salle commune.

-Je crois qu'ils ont trop mangé, ricane Anne.

-Aussi stupides que gros. Mais bon, je suis bien content de ne pas les avoir dans les pattes, au moins le temps que nous passons ensemble.

-Je suis bien d'accord, ajoute-t-elle en pensant à leur véritable identité, elle aurait complètement été gênée s'ils avaient surpris une conversation plus intime entre les deux.

Et la journée continue. Lors d'une balade dans le château, ils croisent d'abord Peeves qui fait des ravages en guise de cadeau de Noël pour Rusard. Ensuite, c'est au tour de Severus. Anne est bien contente de voir que leur relation est revenue à la normale et être ainsi tous les trois lui rappelle également quelques souvenirs. Comment a-t-elle pu se priver de tels moments pendant si longtemps ?

Le banquet du soir est sublime. Avant même d'y arriver, une odeur exquise se répand dans tout le château. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard doivent encore s'affairer dans les cuisines. Et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant. Et le ventre bien remplie des élèves rend Dumbledore très heureux. Il a troqué son vieux chapeau noir contre un chapeau de Père Noël. À côté de lui, McGonagall glousse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-J'adore cette journée, souffle Anne. Dommage que ça se termine si vite.

-On remet ça vite, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je vais retourner avec les Gryffondors comme ça, on remontera tous ensemble. D'ailleurs je pense que Pansy est plutôt d'accord avec moi.

-Pourquoi Pansy ?

-Elle te dévore des yeux, c'est évident. Tu ferais bien d'aller la voir.

Il marmonne dans sa barbe qu'il n'a pas trop envie d'y aller mais qu'il le fera quand même par politesse. Quel gentilhomme celui-là, pense Anne. Cette dernière se lève et rejoint Harry et Ron.

-Où est Hermione ?

-Elle a eu un petit souci avec le Polynectar. Ce n'était pas un cheveu sur la robe de Bulstrode mais un poil de chat.

-Mais l'utilisation d'élément animal est rescrit pour cette potion.

-Justement. Elle s'est transformée en sorte de chat humain, avec...

-Avec une queue, rigole Ron.

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas drôle, la défend Anne. Elle est à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui mais il vaut mieux attendre demain. Et sinon, que penses-tu de ce que Draco nous a dit ?

-Il a été sincère, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais maintenant, on n'est pas plus avancé qu'avant. On ne sait absolument rien sur celui qui fait tout ça. Certes les choses se sont tassées depuis quelques temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que rien ne va se reproduire.

La fin des vacances se profilent à l'horizon, et la veille au soir de la rentrée, le Poudlard ramène les élèves vers le chemin de l'école. Loin de tout souci, ils affichent leur sourire les uns aux autres. La Chambre des Secrets semblent bien loin de leur pensée.

La première semaine de cours se fait sans une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf. En effet, elle ne peut participer au cours et a peur que son retard se voit sur ses résultats de fin d'année. Mais c'est sans compter sur ses amis qui prennent des notes appliquées et lui font un compte-rendu détaillé de chacune.

-Par contre, tu nous pardonneras pour l'Histoire de la Magie mais c'est métaboliquement impossible pour nous.

-Tant pis, je n'ai plus qu'à apprendre le livre par cœur et j'aurais peut-être la moyenne...

Ses yeux de chat leur font un peu pitié mais ils se souviennent de qui se cache sous cette touffe de poil. Ils savent pertinemment qu'elle aura toujours une meilleure note qu'eux dans cette matière et dans beaucoup d'autres.

Des chuchotements se font entendre à la porte de l'infirmerie et aucun d'eux n'est surpris d'y voir Draco et compagnie en train de se faufiler dans l'entrée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hermione. Mais Anne est bien plus rapide qu'eux et lance un Chauve'furie qui les fait fuir au triple galop.

Mais le sort n'échappe pas aux yeux de Mme Pomfresh qui les chasse à son tour affirmant que les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.

La semaine suivante, Hermione revient parmi ses camarades mais un terrible drame se produit de nouveau. Le pire c'est que Harry est mêlé à tout ça mais personne ne sait de quelle manière. Il se trouve dans le bureau du directeur à l'instant même où le corps pétrifié de Justin est emmené à l'infirmerie. Dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde est rassemblé pour le dîner, les discussions vont bon train et ce qui inquiète le plus les élèves, ce n'est pas l'agression de Justin mais celle de Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

-Comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ? C'est insensé, chuchote Ron.

Dans la salle commune, le silence tombe dès que Harry franchit le portrait. Des premières années fuient dans leur dortoir. Le petit groupe monte directement dans celui du principal concerné. Tous le fixent jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque comme prévu pour parler à Justin mais il n'y était pas. Et en redescendant, je suis tombé sur lui dans un couloir et Rusard est arrivé à ce moment-là. Sa conclusion a été rapide. McGonagall m'a emmené dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'a affirmé qu'il savait que ce n'était pas moi et j'ai pu repartir. Je ne comprends pas comment de telles choses peuvent se produire sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît et on ne le soupçonnerait pour rien au monde.

Derrière la porte, Ginny les écoute. Et s'ils avaient raison ? C'est peut-être elle qui fait tout ça. Depuis quelques temps elle ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle fait. Il faut qu'elle en parle à Tom.

 **Chapitre 17**

Les jours passent et toujours pas de nouvelles du coupable. Les professeurs doivent accompagner les élèves de classe en classe. Tous les soirs, les préfets patrouillent dans les couloirs à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Tout ce petit monde se déplace en groupe, ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps à nos amis pour enquêter.

-Il faut que nous trouvions quelqu'un qui était présent la première fois, propose Harry. Mais un professeur ne nous répondra sûrement pas.

-Et pourquoi pas un fantôme ? suggère Anne. Les fantômes des maisons doivent avoir des consignes mais pas forcément les autres.

-Tu penses à qui ?

-Mimi Geignarde ! L'agression de Miss Teigne a eu lieu pas loin de ses toilettes. Vous vous souvenez de toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans le couloir ?

-Le problème, ajoute Ron, c'est qu'on ne peut pas aller lui poser la question.

-Ça peut s'arranger.

Au cours suivant, c'est-à-dire Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lockhart continue de se plaindre de l'organisation entre chaque matière, lui qui a pourtant fait suffisamment peur au monstre pour qu'il ne montre plus le bout de son nez.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Snape ?

-Si tout danger est écarté, nous pourrions y aller de nous-mêmes sans vous déranger dans la préparation de votre prochain cours, vous ne pensez pas ?

Tout le monde semble en hypnose devant ses yeux verts fixés sur Lockhart. L'air semble s'être arrêté le temps de la réponse.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Eh bien allez-y, le cours est terminé.

La sonnerie retentit au même moment et l'ensemble de la classe se lève d'un même mouvement.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? On aurait dit qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi tant que tu ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-C'est une technique simple. Surtout sur un être aussi faible magiquement. Il suffit d'être persuadé d'une chose qui va dans le même sens que son interlocuteur. Là par exemple, il ne voulait pas nous accompagner pour pouvoir se recoiffer pendant la pause. J'ai donc insinuer qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Son orgueil a pris le dessus. Mais le plus important, c'est le contact visuel. Ne jamais douter.

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Non, j'ai abandonné cette idée depuis que mon oncle m'a fait une blague. Il m'a fait croire que j'avais réussi sur lui alors que pas du tout. Je suis restée un journée entière suspendue au plafond en tombant dans son piège. Bon, on y va ?

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Anne se précipitent directement vers les toilettes de Mimi. Et ils ne sont pas étonné de trouver de nouveau une inondation à leur arrivée.

-Mimi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Anne ! Toi aussi tu veux me jeter des choses par la figure, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai peut-être fait dans le passé mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon intention. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

La jeune fille se met à sangloter de plus en plus fort jusqu'à finalement lâcher le morceau :

-J'étais tranquillement assise sur ma cuvette en pensant à la mort quand quelque chose m'est tombé sur la tête...

-Quelque chose ? demande Harry.

Elle désigne un livre au sol. Harry s'empresse de le ramasser. Trempé et dans un piteux état, il semble complètement vide.

-Il n'y a rien d'écrit. Mimi, tu n'as pas vu qui te l'a lancé ?

-Non.

Ils finissent par quitter les toilettes sans avoir poser leurs questions initiales et se dépêchent de rejoindre leurs camarades en cours de botanique. Un détail fait réfléchir Anne. Il lui semble que le petit livre lui soit familier mais impossible de savoir d'où provient cette sensation.

Le soir dans la salle commune, chacun leur tour, Harry puis Ron et enfin Hermione essaient de découvrir son contenu.

-C'est peut-être de l'encre invisible.

Mais rien n'y fait. Les pages restent désespérément vierges.

Au même moment, Ginny entre dans la grand pièce et aperçoit le bouquin dans les mains d'Harry. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et elle croise le regard d'Anne dont les yeux s'illuminent. Mais bien sûr ! C'est à Ginny qu'appartient ce livre, elle l'a croisé de nombreuses fois avec dans les couloirs.

-Ginny attends !

Anne n'a pas le temps de monter les escaliers que Ginny a déjà refermé la porte derrière elle.

-Ouvre-moi ou je rentre de force.

La clé tourne dans la serrure et Anne pousse la porte. Ginny est en boule sur son lit.

-Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Harry découvre ce que contient ce livre. Il apprendrait que...

-Que quoi Ginny ? Ce livre est complètement vide.

-Non, il suffit d'écrire à l'intérieur et il répond.

-Je t'ai vu pleins de fois avec. Tu parles avec ce livre ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas un simple livre. Tom en est le propriétaire original et il me conseille. C'est devenu mon journal intime.

-Et je suppose que tu as parlé de Harry à ce fameux Tom, n'est-ce pas ?

Une moue significative confirme les craintes d'Anne. Même s'il est de notoriété publique que Ginny voue une fascination mordante pour Harry, il serait regrettable que certains propos lui soient répétés.

-Bon écoute je vais essayer de le récupérer mais en attendant ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Si tu parles souvent à ce Tom, c'est que tu dois avoir confiance en lui, il ne dira rien à Harry, j'en suis sûre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'intéressé ne lâcha pas le petit livre et il fut très difficile à Anne de s'en approcher. Elle finit par désespérer lorsque lui vient une idée.

-Je peux te l'emprunter ? Mon oncle vient de me parler d'un sort, je voudrais voir s'il fonctionne.

-Bien sûr, tiens.

Anne se saisit du livre et tourne les talons pour s'éloigner le plus vite de ses amis.

-Désolée mais je sais à qui il appartient et vous feriez mieux de l'oublier. Salut !

A toutes jambes, elle rejoint le parc du château et retrouve Ginny assise au pied d'un grand arbre.

-J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais vouloir. Je peux essayer de parler à Tom ? Ce que tu m'as dit de lui m'intrigue.

Elle saisit une plume et de l'encre dans son sac et ouvre le livre à la première page. Une goutte noire y tombe et disparaît instantanément. Elle finit par écrire : « _Bonjour, je m'appelle Anne. Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de vous_. »

Instantanément, l'encre disparue pour finalement ressortir de lui-même des pages du livre. Mais ce n'était les mêmes mots inscrits.

- _Bonjour, je suis Tom. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Anne._

 _-_ Tu lui as aussi parlé de moi ? s'étonne la jeune fille.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai dit que du bien de toi.

- _J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Acceptes-tu de répondre ?_

 _-Tu peux toujours essayer, je verrais si j'ai la réponse._

 _-As-tu avoué les secrets de Ginny à celui qui a trouvé ce journal intime récemment ?_

 _-Non._

-C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle Ginny.

 _-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?_

 _-De la Chambre des Secrets._

 _-Que savez-vous à ce sujet ?_

 _-Demande à Ginny._

 _-Que doit-elle m'apprendre ?_

Les secondes passent puis les minutes mais toujours pas de réponses.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi ne pas répondre s'il l'a dit à Harry ?

-Je... Ce n'est pas possible, il doit se tromper.

-A propos de quoi ?! Ginny répond-moi. C'est important, des vies sont en danger à cause du monstre qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets. Si tu sais quelque chose, il faut immédiatement que tu le dises. Tu devrais comprendre ça mieux que personne, Colin est ton ami.

-Je sais mais il se trompe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il pense que c'est... que c'est moi qui ai ouvert la Chambre.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas une descendante de Serpentard, sinon tu serais dans sa maison. Ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis, tu te souviendrais si tu avais fait de telles choses.

-Justement. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je faisais à chaque agression. Le soir où Miss Teigne a été pétrifié, je me suis réveillée avec du sang sur les mains sans savoir comme il s'était retrouvé là.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de ça ? Je suis sûre que Dumbledore aurait compris ton inquiétude.

-J'avais peur. Et j'ai toujours peur. Anne, et si c'était vraiment moi ?

-Non c'est impossible enfin ! C'est ce livre qui te fait croire de telles choses. Je le garde avec moi jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent.

-D'accord.

-Il est temps d'aller déjeuner maintenant. Vas-y en premier, je vais le cacher dans ma chambre.

Ginny et Anne partent chacune de leur côté et une fois le journal rangé sous une pile de vêtements, la seconde rejoint ses amis.

-Rend-le moi, demande Harry dès qu'elle s'assoit près de lui.

-Trop tard, je ne l'ai plus.

-Pardon ? Et on peut savoir à qui tu l'as donné ?

-Non vous ne pouvez pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne dirai rien.

Anne croise le regard de la dernière des Weasley.

Le soir, au moment de se coucher, les questions tournent en boucle dans la tête d'Anne. Se peut-il que les craintes de Ginny se révèlent vraies ? La réponse la plus logique serait non mais depuis qu'elle a découvert l'existence d'un livre pensant, elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Et puis, de telles pertes de mémoire de sa part ne sont pas normales.

Pourtant cet été, elle n'avait pas ce problème là. C'est ce Tom qui lui met des idées dans la tête et la met dans cet état, tout simplement. Mais jusqu'où est-elle allée pour accomplir ces méfaits ?

Doit-elle en parler à quelqu'un ? Son oncle ? Ou bien Dumbledore ? Non, dans les deux cas, Ginny risque d'être expulsée de l'école alors qu'elle n'est pas responsable. Le tout, c'est qu'aucune agression n'ait lieu avant que les élèves pétrifiés ne se réveillent. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Les mandragores sont pas loin de leur maturité. Logiquement, si Anne garde le journal intime auprès d'elle, Ginny ne risquera plus rien de la part de ce Tom.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qui est Tom ? La jeune fille se lève subitement et fouille dans ses vêtements pour retrouver le livre noir.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Je suis votre passé, votre présent et votre avenir._

 _-Ce n'est pas une réponse. Étiez-vous élève à Poudlard quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte la première fois ?_

 _-Oui, mais je ne suis pas celui qui l'a ouvert._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Je peux te montrer si tu veux._

Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de plonger dans un souvenir. Parler à quelqu'un et entrer dans sa mémoire, ce n'est pas pareil.

- _Racontez-moi._

 **Chapitre 18.**

Les pages du livre s'agitent subitement. Quand enfin, le livre s'arrête sur une page, une date apparaît dans un angle ainsi qu'une sorte de petite fenêtre. Anne comprend immédiatement ce que veut le livre. Elle se lève de son lit et tente de s'éloigner. Mais une étrange force l'a pousse vers l'avant. Elle lutte autant qu'elle le peut mais finit par plonger dans la fenêtre et se retrouve dans un décor qui lui est étrangement familier.

Il s'agit d'un couloir du château qu'elle reconnaît comme étant celui où se trouve les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. À côté d'elle se trouve un jeune homme élancé au visage creusé. Il fixe l'entrée des toilettes où des voix s'élèvent. Deux hommes à la mine sombre finissent par apparaître. Entre eux, un brancard recouvert d'un drap blanc. Et sous celui-ci, on distingue la silhouette d'un corps.

-Je ne comprends pas. Où... Je veux dire, à quelle époque sommes-nous ? C'est elle la jeune fille qui est morte la première fois ?

Tom ne lui répond pas. Il est complètement plongé dans ses pensées.

Un troisième homme sort des toilettes. Anne comprend qu'il s'agit de Dumbledore plus jeune.

-Tom ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être couché comme tous les autres élèves.

-Je voulais m'assurer de moi-même que la rumeur était vraie. L'école va fermer ?

-En effet, il est fort possible que ce château n'accueille bientôt plus d'élèves, hélas. Et c'est fort regrettable, je l'admets.

-Et si l'auteur des faits étaient arrêtés ?

-Cela changerait beaucoup de choses. Seriez-vous au courant de quelque chose que vous voudriez porter à notre connaissance ?

-Non, il n'y a absolument rien.

Dumbledore part alors à la suite du brancard funeste portant la jeune fille. Tom démarre instantanément dans la direction opposée et file se cacher dans une petite pièce où il ne tarde pas à être rejoint par le plus grand homme qu'Anne connaisse : Hagrid.

-Non, c'est impossible, ce ne peut pas être lui. Je le connais depuis que je suis née. S'il était vraiment coupable, il ne travaillerait pas à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle force la tire à l'extérieur du livre cette fois. Elle retombe sur son lit. Dans celui d'à côté, Hermione dort à poing fermé, tout comme Lavande et Parvati.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Anne se lève, saisit une robe de chambre à la volée et quitte le dortoir. Ses pas la mènent directement vers le bureau du directeur. Si quelqu'un sait la vérité, c'est bien lui. Et il serait stupide de lui cacher la vérité sur Ginny. Si ce Tom a réussi à faire accuser Hagrid, il a très bien pu essayer sur Ginny. Ce qui la rendrait innocente.

Arrivée devant la grande gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau directorial, Anne marque une pause. Quel est le mot de passe ? Elle se triture les méninges mais toutes les friandises qu'elle connaît n'ouvrent pas le chemin. Alors elle s'adresse directement à la gargouille :

-Pouvez-vous au moins transmettre un message à Dumbledore ? Histoire de lui dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui poireaute ici. S'il vous plaît, ajoute-t-elle.

Au bout des quelques secondes où elle maudit cette fichue statue, des pas résonnent derrière elle.

-La gargouille aurait pu me transmettre un message si seulement je me trouvais dans mes appartements. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Bonsoir, Anne.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

La passage s'ouvre de sa seule volonté et Anne gravit les marches à sa suite. Le vieil homme s'assit derrière son bureau et invite Anne à faire de même sur le siège en face de lui. Ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire avant que les mots ne lui jaillissent des lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas Hagrid qui a tué Mimi Geignarde, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

Ses yeux bleus perçants se plissent à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un certain Tom que vous avez vous-même rencontré dans le passé. Il m'a partagé un de ses souvenirs, le jour où une jeune fille est morte, lorsque la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte la première fois. Hagrid a été accusé mais il est toujours ici. Alors qui était le vrai coupable ?

-Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse.

-C'est Tom lui-même.

-Exactement.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un Tom qui aurait été arrêté après toute cette histoire. Si un héritier de Serpentard s'était pointé à Poudlard et avait tué une fille, je pense que tout le monde serait au courant.

-Sauf si sa culpabilité n'a pas pu être prouvée. Hagrid possédait un animal de compagnie des plus effrayants, il faisait donc un coupable idéal.

-Mais il est toujours en liberté.

-J'ai plaidé moi-même son innocence. Il lui a malheureusement été retiré le droit d'utiliser la magie mais c'est un moindre mal comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu subir.

-Et Tom, qu'est-il devenu ? demande Anne.

-Connais-tu Tom Jedusor ?

-C'est étrange, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais impossible de me souvenir où j'ai bien pu le rencontrer.

-Disons qu'il est plus connu sous le nom de Lord...

-Voldemort !

-Tout à fait.

-Vous voulez dire que j'ai parlé avec Voldemort ?

-Parler avec lui ? Tu m'as parlé d'un souvenir également.

-C'est un peu compliqué...

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à éviter d'aborder le sujet le plus fâcheux mais là, c'est le moment ou jamais. Anne commence donc à tout lui raconter, les suspicions envers Draco puis le Fourchelang pendant le cours de Duel et enfin le mystérieux livre de Ginny.

-J'ai préféré garder le livre en ma possession plutôt que quelque chose d'encore plus terrible arrive et que Ginny soit mêlée à tout ça. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ses actes quand le journal intime est entre ses mains.

-J'en suis aussi persuadé. As-tu le journal avec toi ?

-Non, je l'ai laissé dans le dortoir.

-Allons-vite le chercher avec que Ginny ou quelqu'un d'autre décide de remettre la main dessus.

Mais il n'est déjà plus là. Ginny l'a récupéré et il se trouve qu'elle est introuvable. Tous les professeurs sont réveillés ainsi que la famille Weasley et Harry. Mais le reste de la nuit ne suffit pas pour fouiller tout le château. Et les cours doivent se poursuivre normalement pour tous. Dumbledore y tient fortement.

À la fin du cours de potions pour le moins morose, Severus retient Anne.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Mon amie a disparu. Et il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'on ne la retrouve jamais ou bien qu'elle soit morte. Mais à part ça, je vais très bien.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

-Ce n'est pas grave. File à ton prochain cours, tu vas être en retard.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. C'est avec Lockhart. S'il fait une seule remarque au sujet du monstre, je le découpe en morceau.

-Très bien, n'y vas pas. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure pour lui expliquer la raison de ton absence. Bien sûr, je ne lui parlerais pas des morceaux.

Anne retourne alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où les quatrièmes années profitent de leur pause pour réviser. Du moins, les plus motivés par les examens, c'est-à-dire pas les jumeaux Weasley. Elle se laisse donc tomber dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ? demande Fred.

-Dispensée.

-Je devrais aussi penser à avoir un parent professeur dans une vie future. Celle-ci ne va pas durer pour nous, si tu veux mon avis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Notre mère va nous tuer, répond Georges. Notre rôle de grands frères étaient de bien s'occuper de Ginny. Et on voit le résultat.

Elle pose délicatement sa main sur celle de Georges.

-On la retrouvera.

Quelques minutes, elle ne tenait pas le même discours mais sa volonté n'est sûrement pas d'enfoncer le clou alors qu'elle n'a jamais vu ses deux amis aussi tristes.

Ils esquissent un sourire qui signifie que son soutien leur va droit au cœur. Le temps du cours passe doucement et personne n'ose parler pendant le déjeuner. Le seul mouvement rapide du repas est Hermione qui se lève brusquement et se met à courir en direction de la bibliothèque. Mais personne ne sait ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

 **Chapitre 19.**

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, commence Dubois, mais il faut penser au match de ce week-end. Nous affrontons les Serpentards et l'enjeu n'est pas négligeable.

Face à la réalité, les joueurs de Quidditch prennent la direction du terrain. Les mines moroses, chacun monte sur son balai et l'entraînement peut commencer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pas vraiment fructueuse, ils sont interrompus par McGonagall, cheveu en vrac. Ils remarquent immédiatement que ses yeux sont humides.

-Potter, suivez-moi.

La voix sèche du professeur ne laisse pas vraiment le temps à Harry de poser des questions. Alors il suit son ordre en silence. Elle le mène directement à l'infirmerie ou les attend Ron devant l'entrée.

-Ah vous êtes-là. Très bien. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Tout à l'heure...

Mais des pas précipités l'arrête dans sa lancée. Ils aperçoivent la cape noire de Severus Snape, suivie de la chevelure rousse d'Anne.

-Où est-elle ? s'exclame la jeune fille.

Elle bouscule tout le monde et se précipite au chevet de :

-Hermione !

-Nous venons de la retrouver non-loin de la bibliothèque, ainsi que Miss Deauclaire. Et nous avons une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Et je crains que celle-ci soit encore pire.

Cette fois, elle fixe directement Ron, qui rougit instantanément. Puis il blanchit tout aussi vite au souvenir de sa sœur disparue.

-Nous avons retrouvé un message fait de sang. Il y est indiqué que Ginny Weasley reposera à jamais dans la Chambre de Secrets. Et nous ignorons comment y pénétrer.

La nouvelle fait déjà mouche dans l'école. Tous les sujets de discussion tournent autour de son enlèvement. Peu connaisse vraiment la vérité. Les principaux concernés, eux, sont près d'Hermione toujours pétrifiée, et cherchent déjà un moyen de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre.

-Le premier message a été trouvé devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. C'est elle-même qui est morte la première fois. Le journal de Tom Jedusor a également été retrouvé là-bas. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

-Nous devons lui parler avant que...

Anne ne termine pas sa phrase et se rapproche de la main de son amie. Elle vient de remarquer quelque chose que personne n'avait vu avant. Il s'agit d'un bout de papier que la malade tient encore dans sa main. Délicatement, elle retire le papier et l'ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On dirait une page de livre. Elle a été arraché. Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie si vite à la bibliothèque. Elle avait trouvé un élément essentiel. On s'est toujours demandé qui était l'héritier de Serpentard mais pas ce qu'était le monstre lui-même. Et voilà la réponse.

Elle tend le papier à Harry qui le lit à toute vitesse.

-Un basilic. C'est évident. C'est un serpent, c'est pour ça que je pouvais l'entendre et comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le monstre parle le Fourchelang. Et elle a écrit « tuyaux ». Il se balade dans le château par les canalisations. C'est pour ça que personne ne l'a jamais surpris. Mais je ne comprends pas. Le basilic tue d'un simple regard, pourquoi personne n'est mort ?

-Souviens-toi. Le soir où nous avons retrouvé Miss Teigne, il y avait de l'eau partout. Colin regardait dans son appareil photo. Nick était déjà mort et Justin a dû regarder à travers lui. Et Hermione et Pénélope avait toutes les deux des miroirs. Hermione a dû la prévenir. Leur point commun c'est que tous ont vu le basilic mais pas directement. Ils ont donc été pétrifié.

-Ça se tient. Mais Ginny ne parle pas le Fourchelang. Comment aurait-elle pu contrôler un tel monstre ? demande Ron.

-Tom Jedusor, à travers le livre, devait lui donner des instructions sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'est sûrement elle qui a écrit le premier message ainsi que celui que l'on vient de retrouver.

-Il faut aller la chercher, décide Harry. Il peut très bien encore avoir besoin d'elle. Et pour ça, il faut qu'elle soit en vie.

Ils se lèvent tous les trois d'un même mouvement et prennent la direction des toilettes des filles. Mimi s'y trouve et pleure doucement sur sa cuvette.

-Mimi, nous avons une question à te poser. Où es-tu morte ?

-Oh, je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin me poser la question. Je suis morte ici même, dans cette cabine.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-De deux grands yeux jaunes. Juste ici.

Elle désigne alors un lavabo très abîmé. Quand Ron essaie de le faire fonctionner, l'eau ne coule. Mais il remarque quelque chose.

-Il y a un serpent gravé derrière.

-C'est bien l'entrée de la Chambre. Il faut parler en Fourchelang pour l'ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt ? _Ouvre-toi_.

Seule Anne comprend les mots que vient de prononcer Harry. Immédiatement, tous les lavabos se mettent à trembler et finissent par se déplacer pour laisser apparaître un énorme trou qui s'enfonce indéfiniment vers les souterrains.

Sans hésitation, Anne y plonge, pieds en avant. Ce sont des secondes très longues pour les deux garçons qui restent en haut en attendant des nouvelles.

-Beurk.

-Anne ! Tout va bien ? Nous devons prévenir un professeur avant de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Allez-y, répond une voix dans le lointain souterrain. Mais ils ne feront que nous ralentir. Ginny est en danger et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Allez chercher quelqu'un si vous le voulez, moi je fonce de mon côté. Rejoignez-moi ensuite.

Et tout en bas, Anne ne suit que son cœur et longe de nombreux tunnels au sol recouvert d'ossements d'animaux de toutes tailles. Plus loin, c'est carrément une peau de serpent géante que découvre la jeune fille. Un frisson lui parcourt le dos rien que d'imaginer son propriétaire légitime mais ce n'est pas le moment de gâcher son courage.

Encore un couloir et une porte apparaît devant elle. Sur cette dernière, deux serpents d'acier semblent vouloir se rejoindre. Il ne lui ai pas difficile de les imaginer bouger et siffle : « _Ouvrez la porte._ »

Ils lui obéissent alors et une immense salle s'ouvre devant ses yeux. De chaque côté, des piliers soutiennent le pesant plafond. Plus loin, sur sa droite, la statue d'un homme à longue barbe est sculptée directement dans la pierre. Et sur sa gauche, d'autres souterrains semblent se prolonger encore et encore.

Et au milieu de tout ça, le corps de Ginny. Immobile.

-Ginny !

Anne se précipite à son chevet. Ses mains sont glacés et son teint est encore plus blême que d'habitude. Elle a beau lui parler, la secouer, elle n'a pas de réponse.

-Elle ne se réveillera pas.

Instinctivement, elle porte sa main à l'intérieur de sa robe et récupère sa baguette magique. Tom Jedusor se trouve devant elle, sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pensais que ce serait Harry Potter qui viendrait. Le courageux Harry Potter. Mais te voilà devant moi. Que vais-je donc faire de toi ? T'ensorceler et te laisser faire le travail à ma place ?

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais que pourra faire une petite fille face au plus grande mage que le monde est connu ?

-Vous parlez sûrement de Voldemort. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je vois. Vous saviez qu'il a été anéanti par un bébé ? Étrange pour un si grand sorcier.

Une lueur rouge passe dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes un souvenir. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

-Mais je ne le serais bientôt plus. Vois-tu, la jeune Ginny me fournit de l'énergie. C'est pour cela que je peux te parler maintenant. Plus elle me donne de l'énergie, plus je suis puissant. Quand elle m'aura tout donner, elle sera morte et moi je serais plus vivant que jamais.

Sa fougue semble vouloir rester dans sa gorge. Que répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand celui annonce son retour parmi les vivants ?

-Il me vient une idée. Une seule source d'énergie n'est pas bien suffisante à mon goût. J'ai lu en toi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ton passé et mon présent. Et je sais que beaucoup de puissance se cache en toi. Tu pourrais ainsi me rendre un grand service.

-Laissez partir Ginny et je vous donnerais toute mon énergie.

-Je vais réfléchir à cette éventualité. Ma renaissance me rend d'humeur conciliante.

Ginny se met alors à remuer près d'elle. Mais Anne, de son côté, se sent faible. Incapable du moindre geste, elle laisse tomber sa précieuse baguette sur le sol. Ses jambes fléchissent, elle tombe à son tour dans une lenteur de mort. Lorsque sa tête heurte la pierre, elle voit juste Ginny se relevait et se précipiter vers elle. Elle esquisse un sourire et sombre. Loin. Très loin.

 **Chapitre 21.**

-Anne, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

Cette voix lui est familière. Une jolie voix féminine qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Ses doigts sont engourdis mais elle fait tout de même l'effort de tendre la main vers elle. Un bras la saisit et la soulève de terre. Ses pieds rejoignent le sol mais son équilibre est précaire.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle retrouve à sa gauche la personne à l'origine de la voix et à sa droite, Harry.

-Tu nous as trouvé...

-Oui je suis là. Mais maintenant, il faut y aller. Ron nous attend avec Lockhart.

Anne ne pose pas de questions malgré que la présence du professeur soulève quelques interrogations. Sa tête est lourde est finie par tomber sur l'épaule de son amie. Au-dessus d'eux, Fumseck le phœnix les suit, son plumage couleur feu flottant au rythme de ses battements d'ailes.

La marche jusqu'à leur ami semble plus long qu'à l'aller pour les jeunes élèves. Mais ils y arrivent enfin. Des pierres sont amassées de partout comme si un tremblement de terre avait tout fait chuter. Ron affiche un grand sourire dès qu'il les voit arriver. À côté de lui, Lockhart est assis et joue avec un caillou.

-Bonjour, vous habitez ici ?

-Ron, il faut remonter. Fumseck va nous porter jusqu'en haut du tunnel.

Les uns accrochés aux autres, ils semblent si léger pour l'oiseau de Dumbledore. Il ne leur faut que quelques secondes pour atteindre la surface et le carrelage sale des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Oh. Tu es en vie, Harry Potter. J'attendais pourtant ton arrivée d'une autre manière…

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à rejoindre la salle des professeurs où une grande assemblée les attend.

-Bon sang ! s'exclament certains.

-Que s'est-il donc passé ? D'où venez-vous ?

-Ginny !

Molly Weasley apparaît dans le champ de vision du petit groupe. Elle se précipite vers sa fille qui lâche alors Anne. Celle-ci s'écroule sur Harry qui la retient du mieux qu'il peut. La douleur de son bras a beaucoup diminué, pourtant les mouvements brusques le lancent encore.

Severus vient à son aide et prend sa nièce dans ses bras.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Harry et Anne. Tout est de ma faute. Elle a voulu se sacrifier à ma place dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai repris conscience avant que Harry n'arrive à son tour.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le principal intéressé. Ce dernier commence par raconter comment il est arrivé dans la Chambre, comment il a trouvé Ginny et Anne dans un sale état, comment Tom Jedusor a alors fait apparaître le basilic et comment il l'a affronté avec l'aide de Fumseck. Et enfin comment ils ont détruit le journal intime.

Plus faible que jamais, Anne écoute le récit de ce qu'elle a manqué. Elle aurait dû y penser au journal. Le souvenir de Tom était à l'intérieur, il suffisait donc de le détruire. Mais elle s'est laissé berner. Il aurait très bien pu prendre leur deux vies si Harry n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Elle se laisse aller dans les bras protecteurs de son oncle et sombre dans un demi sommeil. Elle sent à peine qu'on la porte et qu'on la dépose dans un lit. Ses paupières lourdes finissent par se fermer.

Le surlendemain, une lueur matinal lui chatouille le nez et les yeux. Elle se réveille doucement et sereinement. Près d'elle, sur la table de chevet de l'infirmerie, des friandises n'attendent plus que d'être manger. Un peu plus loin autour d'un autre lit, la famille Weasley est au complet. Ginny est au centre de toutes leurs attentions. Harry est également présent, un bandage autour du bras.

Personne ne remarque son réveil. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle profite de voir cette famille de nouveau réunie, au comble du soulagement. Une blague de Fred l'a fait cependant rire et Georges est le premier à l'entendre et à se retourner. Une seconde plus tard, il se jette dans ses bras.

-Plus jamais tu ne me fais une frayeur pareille, c'est clair ?

-Très clair mais tu m'étouffes.

Il desserre son étreinte et rigole de bon cœur.

-Entre toi et Ginny, je ne sais pas comment nous faisons pour ne pas être cardiaque.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Weasley.

Severus se trouve sur la palier de l'infirmerie, une cape noire mais un sourire délicatement posé sur ses lèvres. Georges a beau être soulagé, il préfère tout de même rejoindre les siens.

-J'ai tellement peur de te perdre dès que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre. Si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre. Ne recommence jamais ça. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

-Tu n'étais cependant pas obligé d'y aller seule. C'est la deuxième fois que tu termines l'année à l'infirmerie après avoir disparu avec tes... amis.

-Elle n'est pas terminée. Il reste encore les examens.

-Heureusement pour toi que non. Dumbledore les a annulé. Le conseil d'administration était sur le point de le retirer de ses fonctions mais les récents événements font qu'il est de retour parmi nous.

-Hermione est au courant ?

-Granger et les autres ne sont pas encore réveillés. Je suis en train de la potion qui les réveillera avec les plants de mandragores arrivés à maturité. Mais le temps de cuisson est très long, il te faudra être patiente pour une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Tu devrais être en train de la surveiller !

-Mais je suis venue te voir, tu n'en es pas contente ?

-Si mais ton travail est plus important en ce moment.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment le journal intime de Jedusor a pu se retrouver dans les mains de Ginny, s'exclame Ron.

-Lucius Malefoy. Vous vous souvenez de notre entrevue chez Fleury et Bott avant la rentrée ? Il l'a déposé à ce moment-là en espérant que l'on ne s'en rendrait pas compte. C'est pour cela que Dobby est venu me prévenir chez mon oncle et ma tante. C'était leur elfe de maison, il savait forcément ce qu'il se passait.

-C'était ? demande Anne.

-Oui, ils sont venus tous les deux pendant que je discutais avec Dumbledore dans son bureau. Dobby se tenait derrière et me faisait des signes en me montrant le livre puis Malefoy. c'est là que j'ai tout compris. Ensuite, j'ai placé une chaussettes dans le journal et je l'ai rendu à son propriétaire initial. Celui-ci l'a malencontreusement donné à Dobby qui a été libéré de sa condition d'elfe.

-Il devait être fou de rage.

-En effet. Et Anne, tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose à ce propos ?

-Absolument pas. Je veux dire… Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as déjà passé des vacances chez les Malefoy, donc tu savais pertinemment que Dobby était leur elfe de maison mais tu n'as rien dit.

-Bien sûr que je ne vous ai rien dit. Vous vous acharnez tout le temps sur Draco et la preuve est là qu'il n'y était pour rien. Donc vous n'avez aucune raison de m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Mais cette information aurait pu nous faire comprendre plus tôt certaines choses, comme la provenance du journal intime.

-Ça vous aurait détourné, vous auriez accusé Draco, ce que vous avez d'ailleurs fait dès le début, sans penser à son père. Donc je ne suis pas fautive.

-Tout dépend du point de vue, remarque Hermione. Il est trop tard pour refaire le passé de toute manière. Ce qui compte le plus, c'est que Ginny soit libérée de l'emprise de Jedusor et que les cours vont pouvoir reprendre dès l'année prochaine. Je suis quand même déçue que Dumbledore ait annulé les examens… Je connaissais tous mes cours par cœur.

-Je suis bien content qu'il n'ait pas lieu pour ma part ! s'exclame Ron.

-Et moi donc, ajoute Harry.

Une fois les valises terminées, tous les élèves descendent dans la Grande Salle afin d'assister au banquet final. La salle est entièrement décorée aux couleurs des Griffons du fait de leur deuxième victoire consécutive dans la conquête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les mines déconfites des Serpentards ne peuvent qu'améliorer l'humeur du reste de l'école.

-Vous avez vu, la chaise de Lockhart est vide. Il ne reviendra sûrement pas l'année prochaine.

-Heureusement pour nous. En plus d'être un mauvais professeur, c'était un menteur.

-Ne dis pas ça, Ron, objecte Hermione, les joues rosissantes.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

-Vous avez une idée de qui le remplacera ? demande Harry.

-Pas la moindre. En tout cas, on ne pourra pas faire pire.

Le repas copieux régalent les estomacs des élèves comme des professeurs. Tous sont soulagés que toute cette histoire soit derrière eux. Poudlard était sur le point de fermer mais voilà le château habité de milles rires.

-Cet été, tu passeras nous voir au Terrier, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Et vous aussi Anne et Hermione ?

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir.


End file.
